The Celestial Maiden
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: AU. After Laxus has been expelled from Fairy Tail he decides to travel, but ends up partnering with the celestial maiden that had appeared before him after hearing about her in a story. Will he help her or will she be the one helping him? Lalu and Graylu.
1. The Fallen Star

The Celestial Maiden

The Fallen Star

_ "__Laxus, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail," his grandfather said. He waved his hand to the side to show the seriousness of the situation._

_The bandaged up young lightning wizard looked down in shock at his grandfather's words. First it was his father and now him. It was almost laughable when he cracked a smile. "I understand." He turned around to leave. "Thanks for everything, grandpa." _

_His grandfather had already turned away from him with tears in his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest. "Please just go."_

_Laxus left the room and his friends at Fairy Tail behind. _

"You can't shuck here forever," an old hermit told Laxus.

Laxus crossed his arms and looked away from the old man. "I'm not shucking." Laxus' wounds from the Battle of Fairy Tail had long since healed. He stood in a hermit's tent, not leaving for the past five days. A campfire stood between them and the stars tickled in the night sky.

"Then do you know what you're going to do next now that you've left Fairy Tail?" the hermit asked.

Laxus looked down at the ground, remembering his final impression on his guild. "I'm going to travel and see the world."

"Is that all?" the hermit questioned.

Laxus looked the man in the eye. "I need to see the world and learn more about myself."

The hermit sighed as if he wasn't satisfied with the young man's answer. He rested one hand on his crossed legs. "Laxus, have you ever heard the story of the Celestial Maiden?"

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "What? Are you going to tell me a children's story now?"

"Since you are a lightning wizard and a thunder dragon slayer I will," the hermit spoke.

Laxus shut his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm not interested. I think I'll get going now." Laxus was just about to stand up.

"This story involves a beautiful young girl," the hermit said.

Laxus stopped midway up and opened his eyes. Laxus had inherited many things from his grandfather, his hair color, magical strength, heart, worries, but also a perverted side that got his attention at the sound of a beautiful girl. He sat back down and looked the man in the eyes, serious. "What are you talking about, old man?"

"There is a legend that a beautiful young girl belongs to the stars," the Hermit began the story. "She is said to be as beautiful as the stars that surround her. Her power is striking and those that are around her grow stronger. A dragon slayer is said to realize their true power and self."

"How would someone find her?" Laxus questioned.

"That's the thing it's said that no one has ever seen her," the hermit answered. Laxus' annoyance was clearly written on his face. "However the story says that she falls to the earth like a fallen star every month before she returns back to the word of the stars. Some stories claim that a dragon of the thunder will rescue her from her curse and it is believed if anyone were to actually meet her she could not return to the stars, but remain in our world. A tragic fate for her as she does not trust dragons or those associated with them."

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked.

The hermit didn't say anything else.

Laxus glared at him, but still got no response. Laxus sighed before he stood up. "I have better things to do then chase fairy tales." He crossed his arms across his chest. He then walked out of the tent while the hermit followed him with his eyes.

_A star falls from the heavens to meet its match, but will it ever see him or must it continue to fall? _The words recited throughout space.

Laxus walked through the forest with a travel bag hung over his shoulder. His classic rock and roll played in his ears as he made his way through the trees. He was on his way to the next town after leaving the hermit.

He slowly let the story the man told him slowly fade from his memory. He had to figure out who he was for himself and grow stronger on his own not rely on some strange girl from the stars. Maybe then he could figure out what it truly meant to be a part of that guild even if he never went back to it.

A bright light suddenly caught his eyes. He looked over to his right to see a fallen star come crashing down on a mountain a few mountains off. The top of the mountain crumbled, shooting off a bright light.

"What was that?" Laxus turned his body into lightning and shot his way in the direction of the light.

Laxus landed inside of the crater. He gazed down at the golden light that stood in the middle of the crater. "What the hell is that?" He stepped forward to get a closer look. He stepped further down into the crater as the light began to dim.

The entrancing golden light took the form of a human. Laxus narrowed his eyes to make a long golden hair that went halfway down the person's back. He noticed he was right behind whoever or whatever stood before him.

The light that surrounded the being finally faded. A young woman sitting on her knees stood at the bottom of the crater. She looked up into the night sky.

Laxus' eyes shimmered. _Is she the Celestial Maiden?_

The beautiful young woman raised her hand up into the sky as if she was trying to touch it. "I think it's about time I go back." Her hand began to glow.

"Hey, are you ok down there?" Laxus questioned.

The light from the girl's hand disappeared to her surprise. She looked back to see the tall blond wizard that stood high in the crater. Her large chocolate brown eyes looked into the man's gray ones. The way she looked inside them was as if she was staring directly into his soul.

She moved away from the dragon slayer with a frighten look in her eyes. "You're a dragon aren't you?"

"Huh?" Laxus blinked a few times in confusion, wondering why she was so afraid of him. Sure he knew he could be a scary guy in fact that's what he planned on when he tried to takeover Fairy Tail, but she didn't even know him. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

The blond girl moved further back with one arm over her chest. "It's the same thing."

Laxus looked down at the girl strangely. He never met someone so afraid of a Dragon Slayer outside of battle before. He then remembered the story the old hermit had told him. She certainly was beautiful and she was frightened of Dragon Slayers. The thing was he wasn't even actually looking for the maiden. He was only in the beginning of his travels around the continent that would lead to world travel.

Lucy leaned forward. "This is your fault," the girl yelled. "Because of you I can't return to the stars!"

Laxus was taken aback by this. "My fault?" He then remembered something about if the woman was actually spotted she would be stuck in this world. Hmm, if what the legends said were true then it might actually benefit him taking her along with him.

There was truly something special about this girl. After deciding he would take a chance with this legend he noticed something else about the girl in that moment. His body heated up at the sight.

He took his coat off his shoulders and stuck it out toward the frighten girl. "You might want to put this on."

"Why would I accept anything from a disgusting dragon," the girl shouted.

Amusement appeared on the man's face with his eyes revealing an untamed lust. "So you want me to look at your naked body. I can do that." He lowered the coat that was in his hand. He gazed at the girl's beautiful body, her smooth skin, every sexy curve that begged for a man to ravage. The only thing that was covered were her boobs that were partly hidden by her arm, but they were easy enough to image.

The beautiful busty blond began to blush with her eyes shimmering that make her look so innocent yet so sexy at the same time. Without letting another second past she rushed over to the man she was so frightened of and grabbed the large coat with fur trimmings. She wrapped it around her body, looking down at the ground.

Laxus chuckled at the maiden's embarrassment. The girl clearly had never been in this situation before, but it did raise the question of why she didn't have any clothes on when she landed. He looked down at the girl with one of his eyebrows raised. He decided he asked about that later. He needed to help the girl out.

"Hey, Blondie how about we get you some clothing," Laxus said. He folded his arms across his chest.

The blond maiden then stepped back from the man, holding the coat close. "I'm not going anywhere with a Dragon Slayer."

"You can't stay here," Laxus responded.

"If you weren't here I would be back home right now," Lucy shouted back at him.

Laxus didn't know rather she was right or wrong, but something drew him to the girl's crisis like nothing he had ever felt before. "Then how about I help you figure out a way to get you back to the stars." Laxus felt like this might be his chance to finally do something redeeming after all of his terrible acts, maybe that's why the hermit decided to tell him about her.

The celestial maiden took another step back. Her eyes showed that she still didn't trust the wizard in front of her.

"What exactly are you afraid I'm going to do to you?" Laxus questioned.

"I saw a vision," the maiden spoke. "A dragon will devour me. I have no interest in allowing you to devour me."

"I'm not going to eat you, Blondie," Laxus told her. "I'm a human being, I don't eat people or space maidens."

The maiden's body trembled wither her fist against her chest. "A dragon is a dragon, rather they are a beast or a slayer."

Was she serious?, was the questioning look Laxus had on his face. This was getting nowhere fast. "You won't be able to make it very far in this world without some money and clothes. I can provide that for you and like I said I'll help you get back to the stars."

The maiden still didn't want to look up at the man. She stayed silent for so long even Laxus began to lose his patients with the situation. Just when he was about to speak again, the girl whispered something that he easily caught with his dragon hearing. "I guess the dragon isn't supposed to eat me for four more months. I'll have to be with you until then."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but at least he was getting somewhere with the girl. He placed his hands on the girl's slender shoulders that stuttered her. He smiled at her. "Hang on." He used his lightning body magic to teleport them to the closet city in the area.

The celestial maiden lied on one side of the queen size bed of the hotel room Laxus had gotten them after he had gotten her some clothes before all the stores in the city closed down. The girl had her back to the man while Laxus sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Blondie are you—"

"Lucy."

"Huh?" Laxus looked back at him.

She glared back at him. "My name is Lucy not Blondie." She turned back around and shut her eyes. "You're blond too."

This girl was being a total pain. He took a breath and tried to relax. After a few minutes he looked back at the annoying maiden to see that she had fallen asleep and rolled onto her back. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful face. "She's actually pretty cute when she's not running her mouth. Lucy, huh."


	2. Her Power

Her Power

"Wake up!"

"Ow!" Laxus opened one of his eyes and sat up after feeling something hard crack against his skull. He held his head his hand where he was struck. He awoke to an angry Lucy that was glaring down at him. "What was that for, Blondie?"

Lucy turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her own lap in annoyance. She had placed her hands on her knees. She had already changed into her new clothes for the day since she took a bath last night. She had a side pigtail on the right.

Laxus lazily sat up with his elbows supporting his upper body. He lowered his head and shut his eyes. "No one is forcing you to stay in the bed. I don't get why you interrupted my sleep?"

Lucy's eyes shimmered with rage as her cheeks blushed. "I wasn't going to let a pervert like you keep calling out my name."

Laxus looked over at the other blond. "What are you going on about?"

"You talk in your sleep," Lucy stated. She moved her hands up to her blue skirt and clenched it with her fist. "You kept on grumbling out my name and kept saying all kinds of stuff. Is that seriously how men think in this world?" The last sentence was more to herself than to Laxus.

Laxus rolled his eyes up, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He then remembered his dream last night and it was far from innocent. He imagined himself on top of the maiden, inside her, ravaging that beautiful bust body of hers. She screamed his name and he screamed hers.

The very thought of the dream gave him morning wood. He looked at the embarrassed girl. It really would be fun to make her his and make her feel what are the shining stars in the sky could never give her. Was that the type of devouring she talked about when she referred to him or was it something else?

If it was the first he would gladly partake in it, but the latter gave him a strange feeling in his heart. Was it protection?

Lucy shut her eyes and lifted her head still very annoyed by the situation. "You said you would help me get back home. So let's get started?" She didn't trust him, but he was the only person she knew in this world and she still had four months of life left.

Laxus sighed. "Fine, but let's get some breakfast first. I'm no good if I'm starving."

Lucy was very angry by the delay; however, she agreed.

Laxus and Lucy sat across from each other at the hotel's dining room. Lucy had a small plate of toasts, eggs, and bacon. Laxus on the other hand had half a dozen plates in front of him. "There's something I still don't get about you. Why do you ever leave the Celestial world if you want to stay there?"

Lucy looked down at her food that she had already taken a bit out of. "It's not like I want to, it's just the way it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Laxus questioned. "None of your business. It's just the order of things."  
"I'm the one helping you out you can at least answer my questions."

Lucy slammed her hands on the table. "It's your fault I'm stuck here in the first place!"

"And I can't help you if I don't know the whole situation."

Lucy sat down. She folded her arms over the table and sighed with her gaze lowered. "According to the Celestial King I need to find my true love. So I'm sent here once a month to search for him not that I've ever actually done it. I don't need love from a man. I just want to be with the spirits."

She then glared over at Laxus. "Of course, thanks to you I'm more likely to be eaten than be happy."

"Dragons no longer exist in this world, Blondie," Laxus stated. "You don't have to worry about getting eaten. At least not the traditional sense anyway." He gave her a devious smirk.

Lucy moved back in her chair, looking uncomfortable at the sight.

Laxus figured that he should calm down with his advances. Only the problem was he felt like he couldn't stop himself. Something deep inside him stirred and yarned for her like noting he ever felt before. Even his lust for power and control for Fairy Tail didn't seem to compare to it.

Still he was trying to act appropriate. He only just met this maiden he wanted to deflower and she was nervous as hell around him. He was still working on finding away to redeem himself after his past actions.

Laxus quickly finished his breakfast and placed his fork down on the plate. "Alright, let's go to the library and see if we can find information about sending you back to this celestial world." Laxus stood up and Lucy slowly followed his lead.

Laxus and Lucy went to the local library to do some research on the celestial world and its magic most of which Lucy already knew. She had stacks of books that surrounded her that could even give her the slightest hope of returning to the world of stars and spirits.

She looked over history, wizards, different types of gates and the many uses that silver keys had in the world, but nothing gave her wanted she needed. She looked over fairy tales and legends. Her gate had been closed and so far she couldn't find a single way to reopen it. Maybe if she met up with a Celestial wizard and made a contract? But there was no telling who she would be making a contract with or if they would be strong enough to send her back plus she would basically be their servant and be at their call at least those were the stories she heard.

Lucy putted down the latest book she looked through on one of the three piles that surrounded her. She then stood up and left the book shelves she was at and walked up to one of the tables that Laxus had sat at to do his own set of research.

When she located the table her companion had chosen she saw a stack of books in front of him. The only problem was he wasn't reading instead he was sleeping with his sound pod playing in his ears. Lucy crossed her arms with a frustrated look on her face.

She went over and grabbed the top book off the stack and slammed it right on top of the lightning wizard's head as hard as she could. "OW!" Laxus shouted.

The two blondes left the library not able to find any useful information. Lucy walked with her arms behind her back while Laxus had his arms crossed across his chest. The two hadn't spoken to one another since they left the library.

_What's with this chick does all she want to do is pick a fight with me?_ Laxus wondered to himself.

_He doesn't really want to help he just wants to devour me_, Lucy thought.

A scream interrupted their thoughts. Several people ran by them in terror. The two looked over to see what the people were running from. "What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Get back here." A bald man along with several other men with magic and non magical guns chased after the people. The Naked Mummy insignia were on their clothing and skin.

"Who are they?" Lucy questioned.

"They look like some punks from a dark guild," Laxus answered.

The members of Naked Mummy fired their weapons into the crowd, scaring people and knocking them over. Screams filled the air with fear.

Lightning sparks came out of Laxus' body. What they were doing to innocent people was unforgivable and for no reason at all.

"We told you this town now belongs to us," one of the mummy members said.

Lucy ran in the direction of the dark guild, having seen enough of their cruelty. Laxus only noticed it when she was no longer by his side. "Hold on."

"Libra," Lucy recited. A glow came over her for a moment and a veil appeared over his mouth along with a pair of scales on her hands. "Enough." She flung one of her scales upward. The gravity around the dark guild members shifted and they went floating into the air to both their and Laxus' surprise.

"Hey, what's going on?" one of the mummy member questioned as he tried to pull himself back down to earthland.

"Virgo," Lucy spoke. She glowed once again, losing the scales and veil and instead having chains on her arms along with a maid's uniform. The cute look distracted every man in the area, having hearts in their eyes.

"I sure wouldn't mind her fluffing my pillows."

"Come over here and service me."

"Ah, man I want a maid just like."

"What's with those chains? I bet she loves to be punish or maybe she wants to punish me."

"It's time for some punishment," Lucy said. Her eyes glowed red for a second as she slammed her hand on the ground. "Spica Lock." Rocks came out of the ground as the members of Naked Mummy came falling out of the sky.

The rocks clashed against them, trapping them inside the rocks as they slammed down. The large constructed boulder crashed to the ground and broke apart. The rocks crumbled to reveal that all the mummies had been knocked unconscious while their weapons were destroyed.

Lucy stood up straight. A golden magic circle appeared underneath her with her hair slightly blowing up. Her original clothes before the battle returned along with her hairdo. She took a breath in relief. It was her first battle in awhile.

Laxus looked at her in amazement. The words of the hermit came back to him. _Her power is striking_. "So that's what she can do?" He smiled. He liked the idea of having a strong partner, it made things more fun.

Unknown to both Lucy and Laxus a spy bot had watched the entire event. Its eyes blinked between black and red.

A man in the shadows sat in a chair with his legs crossed, watching everything through a lacrima. The man rested his fist on his cheek. He smirked. "Hmph, so the Celestial Maiden has finally returned to earthland."

The man's eyes shined a blood red that appeared to be those of a dragon. "This time…I won't let her get away."


	3. Search for Silver

Search for Silver

_Twelve stars surrounded Lucy in the night sky. Her hands were held out as if they were bond and her legs were cross. She lifted her head as if there was someone there. Her eyes were pleading. "Please don't do this."_

_ "__Don't worry, this is all necessary," a voice called out of the sky. "This is what is needed for the dragons' revival."_

_ "__No, stop!" The twelve stars grew bright enveloping Lucy in their light. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs._

Lucy sat up in the bed, catching her breath after waking up from her nightmare. After a few seconds she recovered. Her eyes settled and her eyelids lowered halfway. "Back then…" She cut herself off when she heard the mumbles of a male's voice.

She looked over to the other side of the bed to see Laxus fast asleep. He was still saying lewd things about her in his sleep again. The guy was a real pig and she honestly didn't understand where he could have got it from. Maybe his father?

She was just about ready to hit him and wake him up when she realized something. It was her chance to get away from the dragon. She wasn't sure how strong he was the only thing she knew about his magical abilities was that he used lightning and he could get across distances fast with it.

She needed to put as much distance as she could before he woke up. Then he wouldn't be able to track her. She could find a way back to the Celestial world and enjoy the last months in her life there. It would work, it had to work.

The celestial maiden slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could. She grabbed the bag that had her stuff already packed in it as they were preparing to leave the town tomorrow. She placed it over one shoulder and snuck to the front door, stepping out.

Laxus opened one eye as heard the door shut.

Lucy ran through the empty streets of the town as fast as she could. A bolt of lightning flashed across the clear night sky. Lucy ignored it, trying to focus on her running.

A pair of feet stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

Lucy stopped abruptly. Laxus stood in front of her with a serious look in his eyes. "Where do you think you're going, Blondie?"

"Damn it, I won't be eaten." Lucy tossed her bag off of her shoulder. "Virgo," she spoke. She glowed and became a maid with chains. She swung her arms forward, expanding her chains out that wrapped them around Laxus' body.

She then slammed her hands down on the ground. "Spica-" The maiden didn't get to finish her spell.

Sparks of lightning shot out of his body that traveled down the chains, striking Lucy in all their furry and breaking the chains off of the ex Fairy Tail wizard. The girl returned to normal and collapsed unconscious.

"Shit." He didn't mean to use that much power he just didn't want to get caught up in her spell. Unfortunately the chains had acted as lightning rod that sent all of his lightning magic right at the poor girl. Still he didn't expect her to the fall unconscious like that, maybe be stun, but not that.

Laxus ran over to the girl to check on her. He saw that she was still breathing, but her magical energy was dangerously low. He then remembered her telling him after her battle with the dark guild that her body and magic wasn't use to being in the human world for very long. She would probably grow stronger once she spent more time here, it had only been over twenty four hours since she landed and force to stay on earthland.

Laxus picked the girl up in bridal style and took her bag. He then headed back to the hotel so she could get some rest. He would have to apologize for his rough treatment later and ask her why she was still trying to run.

Man she was exhausting to deal with, but she sure was beautiful and lovely to gaze upon.

_Lucy sat on her knees on top of a boulder, looking up at the starry night sky. The area around her quickly changed. Lightning, fire, wind, iron dust, poison, white light, and shadowy black light spun around her._

_Lucy's hands dropped to the ground in front of her as she stared at the sphere of elements in front of her. Her face broke out in a sweat of horror. Coming out of the sphere in front of her was a shadowy beast that opened its large jaws with his eyes glowing yellow._

_There was a doubt in the celestial being's mind. "A dragon?" Her eyes shimmered in terror as the creature approached her. It was coming to devour her whole. If only she could call on her powers, but she couldn't. Something was preventing her. _

_To make matters worse someone had shoved her down flat on the ground. The figure held her down so she couldn't resist what was coming next. Her death._

Lucy woke up out of bed. She had sat up and soaked in her own sweat. She caught her breath as she realized it was only a dream. A vision she had to live with for five years now. It was only natural for it to come again as time for her was running out.

"So you're finally awake."

Lucy looked up to see Laxus standing against the wall in front of her. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. He opened them slowly to see the maiden. His eyes flashed with worry for a moment when he saw her broken out in a sweat.

He hadn't smelled the scent of her sweat before because he was deep in thought about what he would say to the girl when she woke up. He swallowed hard as he felt a sudden lust come over him. Damn, that old man and his perverted ways it had rubbed off of him. Then again he was always weak for a sexy young woman and this blond was driving him crazier than any other.

The lightning wizard composed himself. "You want to explain why you ran away and attacked me?"

Lucy glared at the dragon slayer with her teeth clenched. "I refuse to be devoured."

Laxus stepped off the wall and lost his composer at the girl's words, dropping his arms to his side. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in devouring you. If I were wouldn't I have done it earlier when I took you out?"

The blond hair man stopped himself for a moment. He hadn't meant to do that, in fact he planned on apologizing for it since he only meant to break the chains off of him. He looked down at the floor. "Sorry, about that." It was never easy to admit he was wrong.

Lucy looked away from the man. "If you don't want to devour me then why do you care what I do?"

"I told you I would help you out and I meant it," the dragon slayer told her. "If it takes ripping open a gate to this celestial world with my bare hands I'll do it." His eyes narrowed. His fist tightened with determination. For once in his life he would help someone other than himself.

Lucy looked down at her own body. "I'm not impressed by fake bravado." She wrapped her arms around her legs, tucking them against her chest. A smile of pity graced her sweet lips. "Still I guess I can't actually escape a dragon."

Laxus shut his eyes and smiled. "You know, you can be a manage pain at times and we just known each other for less than two days. Get some sleep. We're supposed to leave out in the morning, Blondie."

"Fine."

Lucy rested soundly in bed with a smile on her face. It was the first time in a long time she had felt so secure. The sun had risen with the golden light coming across her face. Her eyelids trembled as if she was struggling to stay asleep.

She then realized that her head was resting on something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up to see the lightning dragon's sleeping face with his hand behind his head. She then quickly registered that her head was on his chest and her hand on his stomach while his hand was wrapped around her shoulders.

Her face had gone red as she quickly back away from the comfortable situation in shock. She ended up backing up off the bed with a huge thump and a yelp. The sound rudely woke Laxus out of his sleep.

He opened his eyes to look over, spotting only Lucy's feet at the end of the bed. He got up and stood on all fours, looking off the bed to see a very red and dizzy maiden, lied out on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Crux."

"Huh?"

Lucy regained herself, climbing back up to the bed and sat on her knees. She stared directly into the lightning wizard's eyes only being inches apart from their faces touching. "Crux, he's a celestial spirit. He knows all sorts of things about the celestial world."

Her hands latched onto Laxus' hunched shoulders. "All I need is his gate key and I can summon him. I'm sure he knows away for me to get back to the celestial world." In her excitement of her realization she didn't even notice she was touching the dragon slayer or even register how close she had gotten to him.

"Fine, but how do you plan on getting his key?" Laxus questioned.

"Huh?" Laxus' words snapped her out of her high, making her realize how close he was to her. She took her hands off his shoulders and tucked them under her armpits with her cheeks, blushing red. Her eyes shimmered with uncertainty.

She was certain she wouldn't die by this dragon until the other elements came into play. The other six dragon slayers, but it still didn't make it any easier that she had already met one even if he was nice.

Laxus sighed. "I'll lend you the money. I heard sliver keys can be found in magic shops."

Lucy looked down sadly. "Thanks, Laxus."

Lucy held the needed key in her hand as she and Laxus left the town's third magic shop. She stared at it for a moment not use to idea of using magic this way. She then stuck the key straight out and recited, "Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux."

A magic circle appeared with a bright light. Crux an old cross face man with his legs crossed, floating in the air. "Long time no see, Crux."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "So this is Crux, huh?"

Lucy lowered the key. "Crux, I need your help. My gates been closed so I need another way back home. Is there any way to open a new gate?"

A snot bubble came out of the old man's noise as he shut his eyes. "Did he just fall asleep?" Laxus questioned.

"No, he's just researching," Lucy answered him. The two waited for the spirit to finish his research.

Suddenly the snot bubble snapped and he let out a loud yell with his eyes wide open. "They're has never been a situation like this before, however a gate for a spirit can be open with a celestial wizard's magical powers if they are strong enough."

"Does that mean there is a celestial wizard strong enough?" Lucy asked.

Crux gestured his hand to the side. "No, no current celestial wizard in the world currently seemed to be strong enough to be able to open a new gate with their own power."

Lucy putted her fist up to her chest with a frighten gaze. "Then you're saying there is no other way for me to get back?"

"Accordingly there is another way to reopen your gate, however it will come at heavy cost," Crux answered.

Laxus took a step forward. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are going to need seven sliver keys, one from each of the seven remaining families that still exist in the realm not including my own key. A contract will need to be formed with each of them and have them associate with one of the twelve Zodiacs. Once that is done you will need to break the seven keys at the same time with your powers to reopen your gate."

"Break keys?" Lucy questioned.

"As you know they won't die, they simply can't come back to this world," Crux said. "It is the only way to return."

Lucy nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good luck, Celestial Maiden." Crux disappeared.

Laxus looked over at the celestial maiden. "What did he mean by keys from the seven families that still remain in this world?"

Lucy looked at her partner. "There are eighty-eight star constellations between them eight different families, however the Zodiac family has long since left this world."

"The Zodiac?" Laxus questioned. He thought about it for a moment. "Come to think of it don't the names you call out when you use your different powers the names of the Zodiacs?"

Lucy nodded. "I act as a medium since the Zodiacs disappearance from this world. I guess it be better to say that I'm more of a Zodiac Maiden than a Celestial since I can't call on others power." She looked down at the key in her hand. "At least not without their keys."

She tightened her grip on the Southern Cross key. "Still, I'll need to get seven more keys before I can go home." _And I need to get them before the seven dragons show up_.

"What exactly are these seven other families?" Laxus asked. He didn't know too much about the celestial world or its magic even after all that research. Mostly because he fell asleep three pages in.

"The other celestial families are Bayer, Heavenly Waters, Hercules, La Caille, Orion, Perseus, and Ursa Major," Lucy informed him. "Each family has benefits to the wizards that wield them, but the most powerful are without a doubt the Zodiacs."

"Do you know why the Zodiac keys suddenly disappeared?" Laxus questioned, "since you're their sort of vessel."

"No, I don't." She turned away from Laxus. "I don't know much before my creation I just know I hold their powers when I need it. I need to be able to buy more of these keys."

"I can help you with travel and food expensive, but we'll need extra income if you want to go around buying these keys," Laxus stated. Once being an S-class wizard in Fairy Tail he had plenty of money, however that money had been split between him and his team. Also after his fail attempt of trying to take over Fairy Tail he had to pay for the damage done to the town and the guild that took a huge chuck of the money he had saved. He was sure he had enough money to travel without any work for awhile, but now he had to calculate what it would take to take care of Lucy as well along with these keys of hers.

"We'll have to find some work so we can buy these expensive keys of yours," Laxus informed her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back,"  
Laxus smirked. "Then we'll have to try find some wizard work."


	4. First Mission

First Mission

Author Note: I just wanted to inform you guys I wrote a new chapter to my Lalu lemon Lucy's Cosplay on Hentai Foundry as well as another lemon called Lalu if you want to check them out. My profile name on there is Fadedwriter.

Since Laxus' excommunication from Fairy Tail it wasn't easy for him to simply find a mission. When he simply asked around most wondered why he wasn't part of a guild as they got all of the requests. Laxus may have lost the right to be a part of Fairy Tail, but he certainly didn't feel right just joining another guild.

After awhile it seemed like it might be hopeless to find work and he and Lucy would have to find another way to earn cash through simpler jobs like regular people until a person finally recognized his name as one of the strong wizards formally from Fairy Tail.

The two were brought to the mayor's office. They sat across from the jolly looking man with both of them hoping they had finally found a break, Lucy for the sake of getting the needed keys to open up her gate and Laxus so he could keep his promise to the maiden. Laxus shifted in his chair impatient for one of the few first times in his life.

"Thank you for coming," the mayor said. "Recently the forest near our village has been overwhelmed by Wyverns. We've been constantly worry they may attack our town any day now and sent formal request to several guilds, but if you're willing to take on the job than I'm more than happy to give it to you."

Laxus nodded. "So how many have been spotted?"

"Five to six at a time," the mayor stated. "But we believe there could be up to ten of them in total."

Laxus' eyes opened wide slightly. "That many?"

"I know it's a lot to ask for just two wizards," the mayor said. "And I understand if you reject the job, but we are desperate and willing to pay you 100,000 Jewel for the job."

"That isn't a whole for such power monsters," Laxus stated.

The mayor looked down heartbroken. "I know, but it's all we can afford. That's probably why none of the guilds will take the request."

"I'll take the job," Lucy said.

Laxus looked over at his partner. "Wyverns are powerful creatures, Blondie. They're not some pushovers. They even have faces of dragons." He knew how fearful of dragons she was so the job didn't seem worth it, especially for so little pay.

Lucy placed her hands in her lap. "As long as they aren't actually dragons I don't care. I need the money and I'll use every ouch of my power to defeat them if that's what it takes."

Laxus sighed. There is no way in hell he was going to let her do that alone. The money may have not been worth it, but she certainly was. "Fine, we'll take the job."

The mayor looked up at the two. "Really? Oh, thank you so much." The man then looked at Laxus for a moment then settled back into his seat. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your team the Thunder Legion?"

Laxus lowered his head and shut his eyes. "I'm no longer working with them." Apparently the guy didn't get the news that he was kicked out of Fairy Tail. "We'll be back as soon as we're finish with the mission."

Laxus stood up and left. Lucy stood up and gave the man a slight bow in respect. "Thank you for this chance." She then followed Laxus out and closed the door behind her.

A green Wyvern flew toward Laxus in the middle of the forest. Lightning sparked around Laxus' body to the point it created a flash of light bright enough to blind the dragon like creature. Laxus changed into his lightning body and flew up above the beast.

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw," Laxus shouted. He interlocked his hands and slammed them down on the back of the Wyvern's head, discharging a large amount of lightning magical power that sent the green creature crashing into the ground, cracking the land's foundation, forming a crater.

Lightning shot through the ground and rose up into a pillar. Laxus was just about to fall on top of the fallen Wyvern when a second one came soaring through the air and slammed into the dragon slayer. Laxus went spiraling to the ground. He crashed in between several trees.

Laxus managed to pull himself up, grabbing his shoulder and clenching his teeth. He shut his eyes so tight they trembled. "Damn it." He opened one of his eyes as he looked up at the Wyvern that was still in the sky.

The Wyvern that he had already been taken down had started to rise out of the crater and roar. "These things are as tough as everyone says they are. Dealing with even one of them is a problem, but we're supposed to take down ten."

He stood up. "And I lost, Blondie somewhere." Lightning sparked off his body as he threw off his coat to the side. "I'll have to kick their asses fast and find her." Both Wyverns stared down at the lightning dragon slayer.

Elsewhere in the forest Lucy was facing off with a Wyvern of her own. She had already transformed into Virgo and slammed her hand onto the ground. "Spica Lock." A boulders came out of the ground and crashed all around the Wyvern, however weren't able to contain the large monster.

"Taurus," Lucy recited. Her clothes changed into a black bra and panty set and a bell appeared around her neck with a battle ax attach to her back. She launched herself into the air, pulling the ax off of her back. She swung it forward toward the Wyvern.

The green Wyvern flew up as Lucy swung her ax. Lucy flew underneath the monster; she quickly flipped through the air. "Libra." She transformed yet again, gaining the scales on her hands and a veil over her face along with her normal clothing. She landed on the ground and twisted around.

She moved the scales around to shift the gravity around Wyvern to have him come down at an angle. The beast crashed down to the ground that created a small crater that cracked the earth around the beast.

The Wyvern struggled against the heavy gravity that surrounded her. Lucy poured more of her magical energy into the gravity spell to keep the monster down. The Wyvern broke through the technique, shooting Lucy back.

Lucy's back slid across the ground several feet. She struggled to bring herself back up onto her feet as she watched her opponent turn around to face her. "How do I defeat something like this?" The blond maiden narrowed her eyes.

The Wyvern charged at her. Lucy shifted the gravity on his tail to be so heavy and broke through the ground. As the monster charged for her it fell back, crashing on its back and its own tail. Lucy then transformed back into her normal self.

"I'm going to need some help against something like this," Lucy stated to herself. "And since that dragon isn't around I'll just have to open a few gates." She stretched out her hands to her sides. "Open gate of the Scales, Libra. Open gate of the twins, Gemini."

A golden magical circle expanded out of both of her palms. Two bright flashes came out of them to have Gemini and Libra standing by her. The twins flare their limbs around. "Miss Lucy, what are you doing here?" Gemi said.

"Yeah, you usually come home right away," Mini spoke.

"My gate has been closed," Lucy quickly explained. "In order to get it open again I have to take down this monster and I need your help. Please copy Libra and both of you hold down that monster." She pointed to the Wyvern.

The twins quickly went over to Libra and touched her, quickly transforming into the other celestial spirit. The two Libras then moved their scales, using their gravity magic to hold down the monster as it tried to get up.

"Good, now I call upon Loke," Lucy said. Her body glowed, transforming to have her hair became a mane like a lion and two golden rings, one on each hand. She gathered light in her right fist as the two Libras focused on keeping her target down on its back.

A light shot up around Lucy as she stuck out her fist. A magic circle appeared before her fist. "Regulus Impact!" A lion's head shot out of the magic circle, flying straight for the Wyvern. A giant light enveloped the beast, blasting it and cutting through several feet of ground.

Thick black smoke rose out of the ground.

Lucy pulled her fist back as she returned back to normal. "That's one down." She looked over at the two zodiac spirits. "I still need to take down nine more of these things. Can you please help me out?" The two Libras nodded.

Back where Laxus was, Laxus slashed through one of the Wyvern's wings. The beast came crashing down on the ground. Laxus flew up above the fallen creature and stuck out his hand. He fired off several Thunder Bullets. The bullets blasted down the monster's back finishing it off.

The second one opened its jaw as it came for the dragon slayer. Laxus brought his attention to the second Wyvern. "I'm not going to lose to you." Lightning sparks came off his body as he started to transform, growing bigger and gaining dragon scales, taking on his dragon form along with his shirt ripping off.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He shot out a powerful bolt of lightning from his mouth that shot right down the monster's throat and blowing the monster to pieces without giving it a chance to defend itself.

He landed on the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "Eight more to go, I'll destroy them all." Laxus then saw a light behind him and looked back to see rising smoke. "Blondie…Lucy must be there." He returned to his normal self, no wanting to waste any more magic in that form.

He then turned himself into a bolt of lightning and headed in the direction of the black smoke. He appeared behind Lucy in a matter of seconds. A powerful wind greeted him, forcing him to hold his ground. He opened one of his eyes to see two clouds of sparkling dust fly back.

Lucy had her arms crossed in front of her. "Libra, Gemini."

"What's going on?" Laxus questioned. He then looked to see three Wyvern standing in front of Lucy with a fourth one down. Laxus looked in surprise. "She's been up against four of these things all by herself?" He couldn't believe he was struggling with two while his partner faced off against four and she had already taken down one of them.

He had to help her out. He was about to transform again when he saw Lucy fall down on all fours in front of him. "Hey, Blondie you ok?"

Lucy had her eyes closed as she focused. A golden star inside a magic circle expanded out underneath her. "The brightest stars of the Zodiac, I call upon you to lend me your aid. Strike the forces that wish all harm. Zodiac Strike!"

Twelve bright light orbs appeared around the three standing Wyvern. Each orb of light shot a pillar of stunning golden light that blasted into the different monsters, cutting through their wings, jaws, or bodies.

They each let out a mighty roar before they crashed to the ground defeated. Their eyes had turned white as their bodies turned cold.

Laxus' eyes were wide open with amazement. He couldn't believe what he just saw. She had taken down three Wyverns in the blank of an eye. "If you can do that why didn't you do it earlier?" he questioned.

Lucy let out a breath before she dropped to the ground on her side. "Lucy!" Laxus ran over to her side. He took the seemly unconscious girl in his arm, lifting her upper body off the ground. "Hey, can you hear me? What just happened?"

He then felt the huge lost of magical energy that had left her body. She had to have putted everything she had in that spell she just used. Laxus bit down on his teeth. He knew he should have helped out, but got so distracted by her casting that damn spell.

"I'll get you back to town," Laxus whispered. He was about to take her in his arms in bridal style when he heard the sound of more roars. He looked up to see the remaining four Wyverns coming their way. He held Lucy close to him, glaring at the infuriating beasts. "Damn it."

Why the hell did he let them take this job? He should have told the maiden it was out of the question. Suddenly he felt a soft hand press on his chest. He looked down to see that Lucy was waking up. "Blondie."

"I told you it's Lucy," the maiden said weakly.

Laxus held her closer. "I need to get you out of here."

"But there are still six of them left."

"No, I've already took down two of them, but you're too weak to continue."

Lucy lowered her head, having the shadows of her hair hide her eyes. Her hand trembled against Laxus' skin. "But I sense you still have a lot of magical power left, you just don't know how to full tap into its full possibilities."

"What?" Laxus' body tensed in a suddenly burst of anger.

"It's the only way…I have to do it," Lucy whispered to herself, but Laxus heard it anyway with his sensitive hearing. She moved her hand over Laxus' heart. "Let the stars of Draco guide this soul. Seek the path that turns this dragon true. Etamin's Guidance."

A golden aura rose up around Laxus' body. His black tattoos glowed. Laxus felt his magic rising up through his body as sparks of lightning danced around him. "What is this?" He looked down at Lucy only to see that she had already fell unconscious again.

Laxus laid Lucy gently on the ground before he stood. "I don't know what you did to me Blondie, but I'm not going to let these monsters get to you." He stepped in front of the maiden with more sparks coming out of his body.

A magic circle appeared behind Laxus' back. Several unknown spells rushed through the lightning wizard's head that he found impossible to fight off using. "Secret Dragon Art: Lightning Wings." The magic circle formed dragon wings made of lightning while engulfing the rest of his body in electricity.

The wings swung back then move forward, shooting Laxus into the air in an instant. Laxus rose up to the same level as the incoming Wyverns, being able to stay in the air without being force to move around in a constant motion like when he was in his lightning body.

The first one jetted toward him, opening up his jaw to try to eat the wizard. Laxus swoop around and spun through the air swinging out his lightning charge foot down. "Lightning Dragon's Tail Slash!" All the lightning around his body, excluding his wings went to the foot that slammed into the monster's neck, blasting it straight to the ground.

Laxus brought his focus back up to the other three Wyverns. Lightning flowed to his hands and he came at the Wyvern on the right. He shaped his hands in the form of claws. "Lightning Dragon's Claw Assault!"

He slammed his first hand into the Wyvern's head that knocked it up while he broke off some of its scales. He kept on slashing at it the monster to have it take major damage while also scattering several of its scales. The Wyvern fell back, but was still not defeated.

The Wyvern next to the one Laxus just sent flying back slammed his wing into Laxus, having him flip through the air. Laxus stopped himself a few yards away with his wings. Sparks shot off his body and the golden aura he had before came over him again.

His stormy gray blue eyes glowed for a moment. He engulfed his body in his lightning body again and shot up above the two Wyverns that were coming after him. He stuck his hand out toward them. "Five level seal," Laxus began to recite.

Five spinning golden magical circles appeared on top of each other above the two monsters. Sparks of lightning came out of the circles. An appearance of a dragon appeared behind Laxus as he swung his arm down. "LIGTHNING DRAGON'S STOMP!"

Lightning shot down from one circle to the next. When it made it to the last circle it created a large lighting shape dragon paw that slammed down on the Wyverns, slamming them down to the ground, embedding its print on the ground.

The Wyvern closest to Laxus was finished, but the other was still able to stand and slowly get back up. Sparks of lighting came off of the beast that made it hard for it to move. Laxus thrust his fists forward. "Raging Bolt!" He resulted to one of his old spells.

He blasted a wave of lightning down on the back of the Wyvern. The Wyvern collapsed as smoke rose out of its back.

The Wyvern that Laxus had broken scales off of came flying at him again, ramming his head into Laxus. Laxus went flying back, but not before his wings flung forward and hit the beast to stun it momentarily.

Laxus's eyes slammed shut as he coughed up blood. His dragon wings atomically spread out to slow him down to a stop in midair. He opened his eyes halfway with them being hazy. He saw the final beast, soaring toward him again.

The lightning wizard held his arm over his stomach. He shut his left eye. _I think I bruise a few ribs_, Laxus thought. He clenched his teeth. The Wyvern rushed forward determined to finish Laxus off.

Laxus swooped down and spun himself in the opposite direction he went before, swinging out his leg. "Lightning Dragon's Reverse Tail Strike!" He slammed his infused lightning heel into the monster's bottom jaw.

The Wyvern went spiraling down toward the ground, being engulfed in lightning. The green monster blasted into the ground with a thick fog of smoke rising out of the forest.

Laxus looked down at the sight to make sure the Wyvern wasn't going to get up again. Lightning rolled over his body. Laxus then felt his wings start to dim as he felt himself almost fall out of the sky for a moment. He looked back at his newly sprouted wings.

"I used up too much magical power." Laxus lowered himself back down to the ground, landing right in front of Lucy who had regained consciousness during the battle. She sat on her knees, looking up at him with both amazement and fear.

Laxus stared at Lucy with a serious expression on his face. "What did you do to me?" His wings had faded away.

Lucy lowered her head with a sad smile. "Doomed myself?"

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"I awaken your inner dragon."


	5. Try

Try

Author's Note: Just letting you all know that a Wyvern's strength can battle against Natsu, Gray, and Erza at the same time so that's why both Laxus and Lucy had to both go to such extremes in their battle against ten of them.

"My inner dragon?" Laxus raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Blondie?"

Lucy shut her eyes. "I told you its Lucy and you're not in the position to be calling anyone Blondie, Blondie."

Laxus went down on one knee, ignoring the intense pain he was feeling. He placed his hand down on his other knee and looked straight at Lucy as she opened her big brown eyes. "Forget about that. This inner dragon you were talking about. What is it?"

"The spell I cast on you awaken your true inner power," Lucy started to explain. "Spells you never realized you had and extra stores of magical powers will come out more and more until you reach your true power as a dragon slayer."

Laxus' shoulders lowered. He looked at the celestial maiden in utter shock. "Seriously?"

Lucy gave him a nod.

Laxus still couldn't believe it. He looked down at his hands, remembering the different spells he had cast and according to his new partner it was only the beginning. He then looked around the area, spotting a few of the fallen Wyverns that fell to his and Lucy's power before he focused back on the maiden. "Let's get back to the town. We can pick up our reward and get some rest."

Lucy partly opened her eyes that revealed her sadness. "Ok."

Lucy had a new sliver key in her hand that shined in the sunlight. She admired it for a second before she sighed while she stood in the middle of a street in town. When all things were set in done she had only enough money to buy one new key.

Lucy only got half of the reward since Laxus said she owed him. Which was true, he allowed her to borrow money earlier to get Crux's key and on top of that she only took down four of the ten Wyverns they were fighting although she released his inner powers to take out the rest. On top of that there were their hospital bills after getting back to town. Laxus was nice enough to pay for hers out of his side of the reward so that still left her with her 50,000 jewels.

When she went to one of the magic shops she had already gone to the keys she planned on getting. The only problem was they both cost what she made which she found partly strange since when she came in with Laxus earlier it was half that, but the woman insisted it was the right place so Lucy brought it, taking it brought her one step closer to her goal of going home.

"So you got your key."

Lucy looked up to see a bandage up Laxus stand before. She knew he had taken the brunt of several attacks by the Wyvern, but she still didn't expect his entire torso up to be bandaged up. She blushed realizing he only had his coat draped over his shoulders and no shirt on. She quickly looked away from him.

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter, Blondie?"

"It's Lucy," the maiden muttered. "And shouldn't you use some of that money you earned to buy a shirt."

Laxus had an amuse expression on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. "These bandages will do just fine. Unless my sexy little maiden here has a problem with it? It certainly didn't seem that way earlier."

Lucy shut her eyes annoyed. "You should have some respect." She turned her head in his direction again and glared straight at his smug face. "Do you know what maiden even means?"

"Oh, I know what it means." He wrapped his hand around her chin and leaned forward. "I wouldn't mind seeing how a celestial maiden looks when she can't call herself a virgin anymore." His perverted eyes fell from her harden brown to linger over all the beautiful curves of the maiden. There would be no way if she was human a man wouldn't have already hit that.

Lucy slapped his hand away. "You're nothing but a perverted dragon."

Laxus stood up straight again. "So what keys did you get anyway?"

Lucy held up her new key. "I was only able to get one."

Laxus raised his eyebrow again. "Don't they cost 25,000 Jewels?"

Lucy lowered her head in shame. "That's what I thought, but the woman told me 50,000 was the regular price after she asked about you."

Laxus chuckled. He realized they must have gotten a deal because he was there and the woman probably had up the price more than usual when he didn't come with her. Then again if he told her what the scales of the Wyvern were worth she probably would have dragged all of them there and pawned them off to get all seven keys.

Unfortunately despite Lucy helping him grown stronger Laxus wasn't in too helping of a mood. He wanted to help her, there was no doubt about that still he didn't want her off and leaving just yet. Despite his perversions he did want to actually want to know this maiden and what she was capable of.

He knew she hated dragons and dragon slayers and that her name was Lucy. He also knew she was a powerful wizard or a spirit with powerful magical abilities that were strong enough to take on four Wyverns, not many were that capable. The other things he knew were: she made him strong, she was beautiful, she was damn sexy, she drove him mad with lust, he wanted to be around her, and he kind of liked her despite her hatred for him.

"So now you just need to make a contract with it, right?" Laxus asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it right now." She turned around from the lightning wizard and pointed out the key. "Open gate of the eagle, Aquila." A green magic circle appeared in front of the gate along with a flash. An eagle that was big enough to carry a person with glowing blue wings appeared before the two blondes.

"An eagle, huh?"

"Aquila, the eagle of the stars," Lucy said. "He's good for carrying his owner around along with hunting prey. He even has a battle mode." Lucy focused back on the spirit. "Aquila, I need to make a contract with you so I can return to the celestial world."

The eagle nodded in understanding. The two quickly went over the rules of their contract while Laxus watched bored. Lucy held out her hand with a golden magic circle in front of her stretched out palm. "Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius."

Sagittarius saluted to no one and Laxus looked at the horse dress man confuse. "Did you summon me, ma'am?"

"Sagittarius, I need you to create an association between you and Aquila," Lucy told him.

"Understand, ma'am." The horse man still wasn't facing her so Laxus seemed really confuse and annoyed by the spirit.

Lucy nodded. "Thank you." She placed her hands down on the ground. A magic circle appeared underneath each spirit. The gold that shimmered around Sagittarius also came around Aquila. "There that should do it. That takes care of the first set."

The celestial maiden stood up. "Alright, thank you." The eagle and Sagittarius then shimmered away and Lucy placed the key on a key chain that she managed to get the woman to throw in when she brought Aquila's key.

"So that's all there is to it?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy looked back at Laxus. "Yeah, for now I'll need to get six more keys to complete the ceremony. Do you think we can find anymore work around here?"

"I doubt it," Laxus told his companion. "Fighting the Wyverns was probably the best work we were going to get around here. Maybe a few towns over might have something."

Lucy wrapped her hand around her chin and lowered her head, thinking. "The fastest way would be by train right?"

Laxus lost his composer for a moment, but quickly recovered. The thought of a train really didn't sit well with him. Though he wasn't as weak as Natsu when it came to his motion sickness he really didn't want Lucy to see him in such a worthless state. The only people he every allowed to see him like that was the Thunder Legion. "I don't think that's the best idea."

Lucy looked up at him. "Why not? Wait, if I remember right, Dragon Slayers have some sort of weakness…" Her eyes shifted up to the side. "What was it again?"

"Let's just go through the forest we can take one of the Wyvern's scales as proof of what we've already done," Laxus stated. "It will probably make it easier for us to find more work."

The idea of more work brought Lucy out of her own head. She brought her attention to the dragon slayer. "Sure." Laxus headed down the road and Lucy followed after him. She looked down at her two sliver keys and smiled. She could get home, she knew it.

A campfire had been started in the middle of the forest.

Lucy and Laxus sat across each other that night. They each sat on a log and had just finished their meal for the night. Laxus looked up from the fire and straight at the girl across from him who still stared at the flames with sadness in her eyes.

There had to be away for her to be more comfortable around him. He knew he wasn't the most lay back guy like those who thought of Fairy Tail as their home, but still it annoyed him the girl thought she had to constantly watch her back around him. He could and would protect her.

"So what family does that eagle spirit of yours belong to?" he decided to ask.

Lucy slowly looked up at her companion. "He's from the Hercules' family."

Laxus eyes narrowed slightly annoyed. "You know, Blondie I'm not going to eat you." He gave her a devious smirk. "That's the last thing I want to do to your body."

"Can't you say anything that doesn't sound like sexual harassment?" Lucy questioned.

"You're the one who acts like I'm a dragon who's going to eat you all the time," Laxus said. "I'm a man not a dragon. Why don't you start thinking of me like that? You might feel a lot better."

Lucy leaned in for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "As a man?" Her eyes fell on the man's serious gaze that had gotten her to blush without realizing it.

"Something wrong, Blondie?"

Lucy quickly looked away from the blond dragon slayer. "I don't want to think of you that way."

An amuse expression came on the lightning wizard's face. "Why? See something you like?" Lucy didn't answer him; she refused to even look at him. "You know it's rude not to answer someone." Lucy looked over to the other side of the log to see that Laxus had sat beside her.

She tried to slide away from him when he wrapped her arm around her waist so she stayed right where she was. "Stop it, let me go!" She swung her fists directly at the man's head like a windmill.

The attack was more annoying than painful. He had one eye shut with his teeth clenched. "Cut it out."

"Then let me go."

"Tell me something."

Lucy stopped swinging her fists. She looked in Laxus' direction, blinking a couple of times in confusion. "Huh?"

"You keep talking about how you're going to be devoured," Laxus stated. "So if that's true have you ever thought of anything you wanted to do before that day comes."

Lucy's face turned completely red. She was so embarrass that smoke came out of her ears and she brought her legs and fists close to her body. "W-why would I ever tell you?"

Laxus looked at her curious. "What's with that? Is something dirty?" A sudden devious expression appeared on his face.

Lucy shook her head before lowering it down to the side. "No way, I'm not like you."

"Then what's the problem?" the lightning wizard asked. "You said it yourself. You don't know anyone else in this world. Come on, there must be something even a spirit wants to try before going back to their world."

Lucy kept her gaze away from the man that was holding her close. She brought her legs back down to the ground and dropped her hands to her sides. "Well, I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy."

She looked up at Laxus. "Do you know someone I coul-" Before she could finish her statement Laxus had smashed his own lips against her soft ones. Her eyes widen from the sheer shock as Laxus' had already fell shut. His hand had moved up to the girl's back to bring her closer to him.

Suddenly the star maiden felt her body heat up. The lips of her partner felt good to her even though she hated him, even though he could very well be her devourer it felt nice to be kissed by a man. The feeling was even nicer than she expected.

Laxus licked her lower lip with his tongue that got the girl to open her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, wishing to explore his sweet maiden's mouth when suddenly he was pushed away and the kiss was broken.

Lucy shut her eyes and turned her head away from him as she used both of her hands to push the large man off of her. "Stop!"

Laxus looked shocked. He had really gotten into the kiss. "We were just getting to the good part, Blondie."

Lucy glared back at him. "Who said you kiss me!?"

"You said you wanted to know what it was like to be kissed," Laxus answered her.

Lucy balled up her hands into fists. "I was about to ask if you knew someone. I didn't want to kiss you."

"I'm the best kisser you're going to find."

Lucy folded her arms under her chest. "I doubt that."

Laxus didn't really pay attention to her words as he noticed that her bust lifted up from her folding her arms under it. Her merely smirk. "I think you were starting to enjoy it a little too much so you stopped me from going any further."

"In your dreams, dragon boy," Lucy shouted back at him.

"She's right, you should respect the celestial maiden." The two looked into the forest on their right to see five cloak men coming out the forest.

Laxus' raised an eyebrow. "Who are you idiots?"


	6. The Split

The Split

Author Note: I also finished a new chapter to Lucy's Cosplay on Hentai Foundry for those that interested in that.

An explosion went off in the middle of the forest.

Lightning shot out of smoke and zapped onto a tree branch. Laxus had transformed back into his human form, holding Lucy in bridal style in his arms. The lightning wizard looked down to where they just were to see what the hooded freaks that just attacked them were going to do next.

Lucy on the other hand was focused on something else. She felt her cheeks going red as her body was pressed against the dragon slayer. She placed her loose fist on top of her chest. She felt herself getting hotter with embarrassment.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy ignored his question, struggling to get out of the man's arms. "I don't know. Just let me go!"

Laxus tried to hold onto the blond maiden, but was quickly losing his balance in the tree. "Hold it, Blondie."

"No." Lucy fell out of his arms and was on her way to dropping onto the ground. She screamed.

Laxus grabbed her hand as she extended it out. "Would you calm down? I'm just trying to make sure you're safe."

"No one can save her now," a voice came out of the thinning smoke. The two blondes looked over at the smoke to see the five hooded men. "You are coming with us, Celestial Maiden." Each of the men raised a single hand with large purple magic circle appearing in front of them.

Laxus gritted his teeth. "Time to go."

Lucy stuck her free hand out toward the group that was casting a spell. "Let the star above them fall." A golden magic circle with a star inside of it appeared in front of her hand. "Falling Hope!" Five beams of light came out of the night sky and struck the group that ended their spell.

"What type of spell is that?" Laxus questioned.

"Tornado Twister!" A cyclone shot through the dust off the ground, striking Laxus right in the chest that sent Laxus flying through the air and dropping Lucy. Laxus went crashing through several trees with a scream, feeling some of his earlier wounds reopen.

"Virgo." Lucy had taken on the form of the maiden spirit, flipping herself perfectly safe onto the ground. She looked deep into the forest. "Laxus!" She turned back into her normal form as the five wizards came out of the holes she putted them in.

She held out her hands with a magic circle, appearing in front of her. "Starry Constellation!" A sphere of the eighty-eight constellations formed around the five wizards, trapping them inside of it. Lucy then headed into the forest to find her partner.

Laxus sat up with his hand rested on top of his head and one eye closed. He clenched his teeth. The man was up against several branches he had crashed through. "Urgh, I can't believe I fell for such a cheap shot." The sound of his name being called got his attention and he looked around. "Blondie?"

The lightning wizard stood up and quickly putted his dragon senses to work. His ears instantly picked up where the maiden was coming from. He headed in her direction, ignoring the slight discomfort from his reopened wounds.

Through the darkness Laxus caught sight as Lucy made her way through the trees, continuing to call out his names. He smirked to himself. Too bad for him she wasn't calling out his name the way he wanted to, but then again they weren't exactly in that sort of situation right now.

"Blondie, I'm right here," he called to have her look in his direction. The celestial maiden ran toward him. The sort relief quickly ended when Laxus picked up other smells and noises above them. He looked up into the trees above. "Blondie, look out."

Laxus ran up to the girl grabbing her before a magical blast could strike her. He rolled them out of the way before, standing themselves back up. "Those guys don't know when to stop."

"There's no way they should be here I trapped them inside my illusion magic," Lucy stated.

"It was truly impressive." The five wizards flying out of the trees to land in front of the two blond travelers. "If it was anyone besides ourselves it might have worked, but illusions cannot bind us."

Laxus let go of Lucy and stepped forward to be between her and the mysterious wizards that were attacking them. "You might be able to defeat illusion, but let's see if you take on my lightning." Sparks of lightning shoot out of Laxus' body as a warning of him getting serious.

"In that case, Aries." Lucy's body glowed as she took on the characteristics of the ram. She took up a fighting position, preparing for battle.

The three mysterious wizards in the middle each held out their hand that formed a green, red, or blue magic circle. A burst of wind, fire, and water shot out of the color circles at the blond team. Lucy launched her hands forward. "Wool Wall!"

A puffy pink thick cloud shot out in front of her and Laxus to block the enemy's attack. Another of the hooded wizard leaped into the air over the wall, coming into the sight of the two blondes. He began to chant.

Laxus looked at him surprise. "What language is that?"

Lucy's eyes opened wide. "It can't be."

The hooded wizard clapped his hands together with a golden light shooting out between his hands. The light sliced through the ground between Laxus and Lucy. The light spread out, capturing them both inside of it.

Lucy reached out for her partner. "Laxus!"

Laxus reached for her as well. "Lucy!"

The light shot them back in different directions with a scream. The light that had captured the two blondes had faded away and the two were gone. Lucy's wool wall had vanished with the five hooded wizards all standing.

The wizard who had sent their opponents flying turned around to face the others. "The two have been separated. You three go after the lightning wizard." He pointed out three of the four. "Myself and Jack will take care of our true target."

With a nod they acknowledge the leader's plan.

Laxus stood on one knee on the edge of a tall cliff in the middle of the forest. Lightning danced around the wizard's body as he looked around. "Where the hell am I? And where did Blondie go?"

He stood up and lifted his head. "Lucy, can you hear me?" The sound of footsteps came out of the forest ahead of him, getting Laxus' attention. Three of the hooded wizards walked toward him. Laxus scowled. "You guys again."

"You won't be seeing the celestial maiden ever again, dragon slayer," the head of the three wizards stated.

More sparks of lightning came off of Laxus' body. "If you think you three clowns can stop me you're dead wrong."

The three wizards stopped a few feet in front of him. The head of the three smirked. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

Laxus appeared annoyed, not really caring what they had to say. "I don't give a fuck."

"Even if it is us that your friend fears?" the man questioned.

Laxus brought his focus back to them. "What?" A small aggression was caught in his throat.

"We are from the dark guild, Dragon's Mouth," the leader of the team stated. He and the other wizard he brought with him stood before Lucy who stood deep inside of the forest. The man removed his hood to reveal that he had long blood red hair and eyes along with tattoos of dragon scales on both sides of his face to make him appear more dragon like.

Lucy took a steady step back. She brought her fist up to her chest as she watched the two men in front of her. "S-stay away from me."

The man looked at her lovingly. "You are going to make a beautiful treat for the dragon's revival. You should feel honor being able to bring out the true power of a dragon is a wonderful gift."

Lucy shut her eyes as her fist trembled in fear. "No, I'm not. I never wanted to be like this." She opened her eyes and glared at the man. "And I'm not giving up without a fight."

"I didn't expect you to," the man said. He threw his hand back toward the other wizard with him. "Jack, get ready."

"Yes, sir." The man address as Jack took his hood off to reveal he had short blue hair with green eyes. He also had dragon scales tattoo on his face. The man's eyes than glowed and Lucy was suddenly lifted off the ground.

Lucy looked around herself. "Is this, telekinesis?"

"Very good," Jason said. He then shot the young woman into a tree behind her. Lucy screamed out in pain.

Laxus stuck out his hand and shot off a lightning blast. The head of the group released a fire blast out of a magic circle in front of him to cancel out Laxus' attack. Laxus glared through the smoke. "Why are you after Lucy?"

"Her death is needed for our goals to be realize," the fire wizard answered.

"That's not an answer." He blasted off several thunder bullets at the group of wizards.

The wizard on the fire wizard's right slammed his hands on the ground. "Tornado Barrier." A magic circle appeared under the ground and shoot up a tornado around them. The lightning bullets blasted into the tornado that was canceled out by the wind.

"Lightning Twister!" The lightning magic that Laxus shot into the tornado fused with the spinning wind. The wind shot out into various streams of spinning wind with lightning from various angles toward Laxus.

Laxus jumped out of the way of the first stream that came at his foot. As his eyes were focused on the first sharp drill of wind lightning, several more came rushing at him. Laxus continued to shift around to dodge more of the streams only do be completely surround and struck head on by the attack.

Laxus opened his mouth, swallowing the lightning, however with the mix of harsh wind that cut into him, reopening his wounds. Laxus crashed to the ground. Blood spread throughout his bandages. Laxus let out a few heavy coughs. "Damn it."

The lightning dragon struggled to lift his head and opened his eyes to see the wizards that stood before him. His visions blurred for a moment before he could properly focus. Laxus clenched his teeth and growled. He cursed himself for letting the Wyvern harm him so much earlier that day.

Sparks danced off of one of his hands. He tightened up his hand into a fist as he pulled himself off of the ground.

Standing in front of the group was the wind and water wizards whom had their back to each other. They both stuck out one hand. "Unison Raid." Two magic circles that overlap each other appeared before them. "Water Blaster!"

A typhoon of water shoot straight at Laxus that's power increased by the wind which cut through the ground toward Laxus. Laxus enveloped himself in lightning. He blasted his lightning dragon roar from his mouth to connect with the unison raid to cause an explosion between the two attacks.

Smoke filled the air.

The fire wizard leaped through the smoke. He swung his foot down in an arch and shoot off a fire kick at the lightning wizard. Laxus blocked with his forearm. Laxus then quickly grabbed the man's ankle and swung him around in the air. He threw him back toward his teammates.

Laxus then lifted up his bandaged up hands, shaping them both like claws. "Lightning Dragon's Claw Assault!" Laxus launched himself forward. Each of the other wizards were planning their own attacks when Laxus rushed at them.

With his claw shape hands covered in lightning he broke through their magic circles and struck each of them once with a swing of his hand. The three hooded wizards went flying across the ground with broken bones from where Laxus struck them.

The three were unmoving from the powerful strike along with being parlayed with the large amount of electricity running through their bodies. Laxus' lightning faded away. He narrowed his eyes. "No one is harming, Blondie. I don't give a damn what your reasons are." Laxus walked past the group, heading back into the forest to search for Lucy.

Laxus followed Lucy's scent through the forest. Despite the pain of his open wounds he managed to keep his composer as he made it to where Lucy was sent to when they were split up, however when he arrived at the spot all he found were the other two members of Dragon's mouth white eyed and unconscious.

Along the battlefield were broken trees, branches, and holes that all had shown there was a battle that had taken place. Laxus looked and spotted the girl's footprints heading north. "If she keeps going that way she'll end up at the mountains where I was. Is she trying to find me?"

Laxus had to go around rather than climbing straight down so it made since that he wouldn't run straight into Lucy, still there was no telling if more of this dark guild were waiting somewhere in the shadows to attack Lucy. Laxus immediately walked in the direction.

After a few steps, his foot came down and he felt a sharp pain come through his body. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he dropped his head down. The amount of blood he had lost and the damage from the battle had finally caught up with him.

He slowly lifted his head up and could only get his eyes halfway open. "Not now, damn it." Laxus entire body felt heavy. He tried to move his legs, but they simply refused to obey him. His legs buckled and he collapsed to the ground, slowly falling unconscious despite his attempts to stay awake. "Lucy…"

The next morning, Lucy rested her naked body against a rock as she sat in the river she found to bathe. Her clothes were draped over a branch. Her eyes were close as she enjoyed the dirt from sleeping on the ground and fighting.

She didn't know where Laxus had ended up, but she figured he was safe. He was a dragon slayer after all. She suppose she could find him sometime today, she just needed a break. A short time later, ruffling from brushes came not that far off from where Lucy was.

She opened her eyes and carefully scanned to see if an enemy was approaching. A naked man came out of the forest and stood next to the river. On his chest was a blue stamp that represented a guild. "Who is that?"

Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail Guild stood in front of the river his hand scratching the top of his head. "Now, where did I put my clothes again?" The ice make wizard then felt like someone was watching him and shifted his eyes in that direction to spot a beautiful naked blonde in the river with her arms over her breasts. "Huh?"


	7. Laxus & Gray

Laxus & Gray

Gray blushed at the sight of the naked girl that was in the lake.

Lucy stared back at the naked man, covering her breasts with her arms. She seemed both angry and embarrassed at the sight. "Why don't you have any clothes on?"  
Gray took a step back from the girl. "I lost them."  
"How is that possible?"  
"It's kinda hard to explain."  
Lucy turned toward the land behind her, not looking at Gray. She stuck out her hand. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." A golden circle appeared in front of her along with a flash. The light faded and the maid spirit appeared before her.

Virgo bowed to the naked blond. "You need my help, Princess?"

"Can you go back to the celestial world and get me some towels along with clothing for myself and that guy." Lucy pointed over to the naked man.

Virgo shut her eyes. "Understood." The spirit faded away.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "A celestial wizard and she's cute."

"There, Princess," Virgo stated. "You both have been properly dressed in celestial clothing." She stood in front of Lucy and Gray with her arms placed over her skirt.

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy responded. There was a small irritation on her face. "But we could have dressed ourselves and our clothes didn't have to match."

"I thought it made you look like a cute couple." Virgo replied.

The two blushed, being taken aback by the maid's statement. Lucy pointed to Gray that stood beside her. "I just met him!"

"You already seem more comfortable with him than with your last partner," Virgo told her princess.

"How would you know that? I never summoned you when he was around."

"But you used my power."  
"Just go back."

"As you wish. Please, punish me next time." The spirit faded away.

Lucy sighed. "No, I'm not going to do that."

Gray placed his hand behind his head and scratched his head. "That's one freaky spirit you have." The boy was dressed in stylish blue pants with a white strip down the right leg along with a white shirt that clung to his body.

"I know," Lucy said. Lucy had been dressed in a pure white sleeveless dress with ruffles for the skirt, along with long white socks along with tiny heels, unattached sleeves that didn't reach up to her shoulders, tied to her arms by blue ribbons, a blue ribbon around her neck, and two pigtails in the back of her hair.

Lucy then brought her attention to the male. "So who are you anywhere?"

"Hmm?" Gray shifted his eyes in the girl's direction. "The name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."  
"Fairy Tail?"

Laxus' eyes snapped open. He sat up in the bed he was sleeping in. "Lucy!" He quickly glanced around the room to see where he was. He recognized that he was in a hospital room. He then gazed down to see his bandages had been changed and no doubt his wounds were clean.

The curtain that blocked off half the room slid to the side. A very hot nurse with brown hair pulled back a ponytail and a large bust stood before and blond. The woman had a clipboard in her arm. She had a serious expression on her face that soften when she spotted the awaken male.

"It's nice to see that you're awake." The nurse walked up beside him. It was clear from the way she looked at her latest patient she liked him despite being covered in bandages that she thought made him look sexier like a wounded warrior. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at the hospital, silly." The nurse giggled cutely.

"I know that I mean what city or town am I in?" the blond dragon slayer said annoyed.

"Oh, that would be Era."  
Laxus looked at the sheets in front of him. "Era, huh?" I didn't realize I was that close to this place."

"Actually, you were brought here by—" Before the woman could finish the sound of footsteps approaching interrupted their conversation.

The two looked in the direction of the door. A rune knight had entered the room, walking up to the bed. "Excuse me, but we have some questions for this man now that he's conscious."

Laxus raised his eyebrows. "What do you want with me?"

The rune knight stepped forward. "You were discovered in the company of members from the dark guild Dragon's mouth, yet we didn't find any instigate on you. Can you tell us your relationship to them is?" He gestured his hand around as he talked.

Laxus glared at the man so intensely that he stepped back as if he thought he might be killed. Laxus then shut his eyes. "Tsk. I don't have any relation with those losers. They ambushed me and Blon—" His eyes opened wide with his pupils trembling as he realized what he had forgotten.

He looked over at the other two people in the room. "Where's Blondie?" He shut his eyes for a moment, mentally cussing himself for saying his nickname for the girl. "I mean Lucy? Where is Lucy?"  
Both the knight and nurse looked at each other confuse. The knight then focused back on the injured wizard. "None of the wizards we brought in go by that name."

Laxus balled his fists into his sheets.

Gray faced the girl. "So what guild are you from?"

"Guild?" Lucy waved her hand in front of herself dismissively. "Oh, no I don't belong to any guild. I just travel around."

"Huh? Then how do you make any money to live off of?" the Fairy Tail wizard questioned.

Lucy placed a finger beside her lip and rolled her big brown eyes upward as she thought. "Well, I was able to get one job fighting off Wyvern, but I just figured I go from town to town, seeing if people needed wizard work done."

"That's not a real smart way of doing things," Gray said. "If you're a part of a guild you can find work much easily and you have a place to call home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want you could come with me to Fairy Tai?." Gray pointed to himself and smiled at the girl.

"Could you please put your shirt back on?" Lucy asked.

"Whoops." Gray grabbed his shirt off of the ground and slipped it back on, allowing Lucy to get one last peek at his abs that had her blushing red. "Sorry, about that."

"Does everyone at the guild have a stripping habit?" Lucy questioned.

"Nah, we all have our problems, but you won't find a more dependable bunch," Gray told her. The Fairy Tail wizard didn't know why, but for some reason he really wanted the girl to come with him. _Was it because she was so beautiful?_ he thought to himself. _No, we have lots of girls that are easy on the eyes even though she had curves in all the right places there was sense of innocence to her that made him want to explore her_.

She smiled brightly to him that caught his attention. "Sure, I'll join you."  
Gray smiled back at her before he remembered something. "Hey, didn't one of your spirits say something about you traveling with someone else? What happened to him?"  
Lucy continued to smile. "Oh, don't worry about that. The only reason I was with him was he practically stocking me."

"Seriously!?"

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Uh, sure."

"I need to go find her," Laxus said. He started to lift himself out of bed with both the nurse and rune knight trying to stop him.

"You can't just leave you have questions to answer," the rune knight stated.

"Besides you need your rest," the nurse told him.

Sparks of lightning came off the dragon slayer's body to scare off the two people who were attempting to try to hold him down. "Get off me." Laxus placed his feet on the ground and grabbed his signature coat that he dropped over his shoulder as he left. "I'm not going to leave Blondie all alone. The knights and magic council can go screw themselves."

Laxus slammed the door shut behind him.


	8. The Maiden and the Stars

The Maiden and the Stars

Laxus stood in the middle of the Era. He looked around to see that he was completely surrounded by the rune knights. He had just left the hospital when the alarm for his arrest went out. He thought he could easily outrun the knights, but they had swarmed him in no time and with him still injured he wasn't moving as fast as he usually would.

He clenched his teeth, looking at the situation he was in.

Lahar came up to the group that surrounded the lightning wizard. "Laxus Dreyar, you are to come with us."

Laxus glared at the man. "I don't have time for your stupid questions." He quickly engulfed himself in lightning and zapped himself away before anyone could react. The dragon slayer then landed in the forest closet to Era not able to go any further in his current condition.

The blond grabbed a hold of his side as he stumbled back into a tree behind him. He let out a low grunt. He bit down on his teeth again and shut his eyes. "Damn it." He dropped down on his butt and allowed himself to rest.

He needed to find Lucy soon, but he knew he was no good to her this way. He let his body recover a little more and then find his lovely little maiden. With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep that morning.

Lucy had picked up her pack after Gray had finally found his belongings in the forest and placed them over his shoulder. "So should we find the closet town and take the town."

"About that…," Gray scratched the back of his head, shifting his eyes to the side. "During my last job I was suppose to take down these punks. I did however I ended up managing to damage the tracks and a few trains that's why I'm walking back to the guild."

"You destroyed train tracks and trains?" Lucy questioned. "Isn't that going overboard?"

Gray laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, at least I know you are powerful if I need any help," Lucy responded.

Gray opened one eye and smiled at his new travel companion. "Yeah, you can count on me. I'll defiantly keep you safe."

Lucy giggled. "So let's get going." Lucy took off back toward the lake where they first met with Gray quickly following after her.

The sound of heavy feet stomping awaken the sleeping dragon slayer. His eyes slowly came into focus on the trees in front of him. Before he even managed to stand he was surrounded by the rune knights' magic core.

Laxus only had enough time to see them slam down their staff before he was caught in a magic circle and he was cut off from his magic. He dropped down on one knee, glaring up at the knights that were directly in front of him.

Lahar moved through the knights and stood in front of Laxus. "We've told you before we have some questions to ask before you are allowed to go anywhere." The man glared down at Laxus as intensely as Laxus glared at them.

Laxus lowly growled; he bit down on his teeth. "Then hurry up and ask already. I have places I've got to be."

Lahar placed his arms behind his back. "Fine, first things first." He raised his eyebrow curiously. "Who is this Lucy that you are trying to find?"

Laxus tapped his fingers on the desk of the interrogation room he was in. He sat across from Lahar while he rested his cheek in his other hand and his elbow on the table as well. He looked bored as he faced the captain.

"So do you know what this dark guild wants with her?" Lahar questioned.

Laxus sighed. He folded his arms across his chest and shut his eyes, lowering his head. "No, and I don't really give a damn." He opened his eyes halfway to look at the man across from him. "I promise her I would help her and that's what I plan on doing."

Lahar looked over at a man that was standing in the corner. "I want you to send out a search party for this woman. We need to ask her about this situation and if needed we may have to offer protection."

Laxus slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "She doesn't need your help. I can handle her problem myself."

Lahar faced Laxus again. "I realize that you are a powerful wizard Laxus, but this can be bigger than you can handle. You are injured and on top of that this dark guild has steady been growing stronger almost to the rank of one of the four Balam Alliance. No single wizard can handle them."

Laxus turned toward the door. "I'm out of here."

Lahar stood up. "I can't just let you leave."

Laxus shifted his eyes toward him. "You can't keep me here, I've done nothing wrong."

"Resisting arrest."

"What was my crime to get arrested?" Laxus questioned. "Defending myself?" He focused back on the door. "According to you, you just wanted to ask me some questions. I've answered them so now I'll be taking my leave." He walked toward the door.

"Laxus," Lahar called. The lightning wizard looked back. "Don't go far we may have more questions for you when we find this Lucy girl."

Laxus turned back around. "Whatever." Laxus left the room and headed down the hallway to leave the magic council building. _Like I'm actually sticking around,_ Laxus thought. _I'm out of this city and the one who will find Lucy will be me_.

His footsteps echoed through the hall.

The stars shined brightly in the sky. Lucy stood by the campfire that night with Gray sitting next to her on the log. "The stars are beautiful tonight," Lucy said. "I wish I could see them better, but the trees are in the way."

"Celestial magic is based off of the stars isn't it?" Gray questioned. He figured it might be a good idea to take an interest in her type of magic if he wanted to get closer to her.

Lucy looked over at the Fairy Tail wizard. "That's right, Celestial wizards summon the spirits of the 88 constellations."

Gray raised an eyebrow curious. "So how many can you summon?"

Lucy gazed down into her lap. Her fists were balled up on top of her legs. "I'm able to summon all twelve members of the zodiac plus I have Crux, of the Southern Cross and Aquila the eagle."

"Fourteen spirits in total, huh?" Gray said.

Lucy looked over at Gray with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah I really love the spirits and the stars." A tiny tear appeared in her beautiful brown eyes.

Gray let out a breath. "You ok?"

Lucy wiped away her tears and nodded.

Gray figured he needed to do something to get her to smile. "Hey, why I don't I show a sample of my magic." His words got the woman's attention. Gray stuck his palm up straight out in front of him and placed his fist inside it. A frosted ice came out of his hands.

A quick magic circle appeared and Gray removed his fist to reveal a star made out of ice that glittered in the light of the fire. Gray carefully drifted the artwork in the blond girl's direction. The sight lighted up the girl's eyes. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I'm an Ice Make wizard so I can make anything out of ice that includes the stars."

Lucy clapped her hands together. A large open smiled spread across her face as she looked at the sight. "This is amazing. I've never seen a frozen star before. You're amazing!" Lucy took the ice star and her hand and examined it.

"If you want I make you one every night we're together," Gray offered. He loved the excitement and happiness he saw on the girl's face. It warmed his normal cold heart and made him not care about his cool demeanor.

Lucy looked at the ice make wizard. "Really?"

Gray nodded to show that he meant it.

"I never met someone so amazing in my life." Lucy rested her head on his bare shoulder as the young man had already stripped out of his shirt, shutting her eyes. His body felt cooler than a normal person, but Lucy didn't mind. This is the first time she felt comfortable with a man and she didn't care about anything else right now even returning back to the stars.

"Thank you, Gray," she whispered.

Gray smiled lightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sure, it's not a problem." Both of them looked up into the starry night sky to see the beauty it had to offer.

Elsewhere Laxus was also looking up at the stars. He was just outside of the city of Era; he stared up at the twinkling stars of the night with his arms folded across his chest. He had brought a new red travel bag with supplies for his trip along with a purple button up shirt that he didn't bother to button so when he met up the celestial maiden she wouldn't be so freaked.

He smiled to himself. He really liked seeing Lucy freak out although he figure he should be nicer to her. She didn't know anyone else and rather she admit it or not he knew she depended on him. "I wonder if this is why Blondie wants to go back home?" he said to himself.

He could see the beauty of the stars, seeing if she lived up there it was clear why it this land didn't compare to those of the stars. Still he wanted to stay with her as long as she still stood on earthland. "Good night, Blondie wherever you are."

He then started to walk as long as his body would carry him. He had already eaten and allowed his body to rest during the day so he would be able to travel and if needed fight as he went in search of his blonde companion.

Lucy stared up at the bright blue sky the next morning. She had fallen asleep inside of Gray's tent with him and found him naked when she had woken up. At first she was completely freaked out something more might have happened, but the ice make wizard assured her he must have just stripped in the middle of the night unconsciously of course.

Now Lucy's cheeks rested in her hands while her elbows were in her lap. She had redressed in a white shirt and green mini skirt with hiking boots. She gazed at the bright sky in amazement. Her eyes were almost dream like.

Gray walked up to the blond. "Uh, Lucy…what are you staring at?"

Lucy didn't take her daydreaming gaze off of the sky. "The stars, they're just as beautiful as last night."

Gray looked up at the sky. "But the stars are all gone. It's daylight."

A small smile appeared on Lucy's face. "I can still see them." A golden magic circle appeared underneath the pair and after Gray had blinked once he found himself standing in the middle of space, surrounded by the stars of the night sky. He looked around utterly amazed at the sight.

"What is this?" he questioned. He looked over at Lucy. "How did you do this?"

Lucy's brown eyes became gentle as she lowered her gaze down. "I guess you could say I'm not a normal woman." A small smile was still on her face.

Gray looked at Lucy suddenly seeing twelve twinkling stars emitted from her body with one in each leg, arm, hand, feet, eye, and boob along with a star shinning from each of her keys. The sight was awe inspiring. Gray's eyes widen and shimmered at the sight.

"You can say that again," Gray said. A small smile appeared on his face. "You're amazing." After his words the stars that were shown in Lucy's body and the stars around them faded away and they were back at their camp.

Gray looked around at the plain woods they were in a little disappointed they left the stars behind.

Lucy tilted her head in the wizard's direction. "I forgot to ask. Is breakfast ready yet?" A sweet smiled was plastered on her mouth.

Gray focused back on her. He stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I was just about to tell you before we went on our little trip.

"Sorry."

"Nah, its fine." He placed his hands on his hips. "It should still be fine. Let's eat." The Fairy Tail wizard knew without a doubt this girl had to join his guild. She was just too amazing to just go around traveling. She need a home like Fairy Tail to show off just how gifted she was and something else seemed to make him want her more than just being part of his simple wizard family. Somehow he knew she meant more.


	9. A Charming Surprise

A Charming Surprise

Clothes were scatter across the bedroom.

Laxus lied in the bed with his arm around the waist of the woman he had spent the night with the night before. The sun had just started to rise with its beautiful light entering the room. Laxus' eyes struggled to stay close for a moment.

He finally slowly opened them. The first thing he spotted as his vision cleared was the long shinning black hair of the woman that he was now spooning with. A gentle smile appeared on his face. "Hey, there beautiful." His eyes were filled with love.

The woman lying beside him turned around in his arm to face him. The woman's face held a dangerous beauty which seemed to come from the large amount of makeup she wore. She was just as naked as her counterpart, having a busty chest and well curve ass.

The woman smiled back at Laxus. "Hey, there. How are you feeling today, sweet stuff?"

Laxus let out a light chuckle. He cupped the woman's cheek. "Well, my wounds don't feel as bad as yesterday if that's what you mean."

The woman slid her hand over the dragon slayer's bandaged chest. "Well, that didn't seem to stop you last night. I really didn't know you could move like that."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "Oh, then maybe I should show you what else I can do."

The woman placed a seductive look on her face. "That sounds like fun, but I think I'll make us breakfast first. You stay here and rest." She gave Laxus a kiss on his bandaged cheek then slid out of the man's grip, placing her feet gently on the ground.

The dark beauty stood up and headed for the door as Laxus watched her swing her ass back and forth. On her right hand shined a ring with a heart on it.

The door closed behind the woman.

Laxus smiled then rolled onto his back with his right hand resting on his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling content. "That Sara." The sudden peace was interrupted when Laxus felt a pain in his head and he grabbed the side of his head, grabbing the locks of his hair. He shut his eyes.

He clenched down on his teeth. The sound of a roaring dragon echoed into his mine for a moment before the pain went away. He let go of his head and dropped the hand on the bed. He unclenched his teeth and opened his eyes.

"What was that?" Laxus questioned. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Laxus' eyes shimmered with confusion and misunderstanding.

Lucy and Gray stopped in the middle of a park of the latest city they had come in. Lucy held onto the strap of her bag as she looked at the water fountain that. "So how much further until we get to this Magnolia place?" the maiden asked. Strangely Lucy and Gray were the only ones in the park.

Gray looked over to the blond with his hands in his pockets. "Just a couple more cities now then you'll finally be able to see the guild. I'm sure you'll love it there." The ice make wizard gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Lucy gently nodded.

Then Lucy was tackled to the ground from behind, sliding toward the fountain. She was flipped around with her arms pinned above her head by her attacker.

"Lucy!" Gray was about to run to help when he found himself suddenly surrounded by wizards on every side. He quickly looked around with much anger. "Who are you freaks? And what do you want?"  
Lucy struggled under the man who held her. The man smiled at her that only made Lucy feel more frighten. "I see they were right about you, you are a beauty."

Gray leaned forward. "Get your hands off of her you freak!"

The man looked back at Gray. "Get rid of the mouthy brat. I'll be taking her with us."

Gray slammed his fist into his open palm. An icy mist rose up around the Fairy Tail wizard. "You're not taking her anywhere. Ice Make: Lace." He shot his hands forward, launching off several flying lances that sent a number of the wizards flying.

"Taurus," Lucy recited. Her body glowed and her clothes changed into matching black underwear set with a battle ax on her back. Her body grew stronger that allowed her to manage to break out of the man's grip, throwing him off of her.

She got up on one knee and placed one hand down on the ground. She then returned back to normal. She stuck out her hand with a golden magic circle in front of her. "Scorpio." A light shined for a moment before the spirit came forth.

"We are," the red and white hair man said. He made a hand sign with both his hands as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Scorpio, I need you to blast these guys with your sand magic," Lucy told him as she pointed at the group of wizards in front of her.

"You got it."

"Gray, get out of the way," Lucy shouted.

Gray looked over to see Lucy and her spirit. The spirit stuck his tail above his head and shot out a stream of sand that he called 'sand buster'. Gray slammed his hands on the ground. "Ice Make: Pillar!" He shot himself straight up on ice as the sand washed over the other wizard like a wave.

Gray kneeled on the ice pillar. He looked down to see the area was covered in sand with no sign of the wizards he was fighting earlier. He smiled. "Nice job."

The ice pillar cracked.

"Hmm." Gray looked at the pillar he created. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that the pillar bust into pieces. He plummeted down as several of the wizards burst out of the sand. The first two that came at Gray were quickly kicked back into the sand.

One man got under the ice make wizard, grabbing his feet and threw him down into the sand. The dark hair boy let out a grunt.

Lucy stuck out her silver key. "Open gate of the Eagle, Aquila." A magic circle appeared before her with a flash of light. Aquila appeared before her. "I need you to take these guys down."

Aquila spread opened his wings. "Understood." He took off just as the other wizards began to launch a counterattack, shooting off several magical blasts. The spirit eagle easily avoided the blast and flew around taking them down.

Aquila gathered Scorpio's sand as it flew, that formed a sandstorm that sent several wizards flying about. He swung back around just as Gray was getting up, flying straight at the ice make wizard. He was inches away from attacking the Fairy Tail member when-

"Aquila, wait he's not our enemy," Lucy shouted.

The eagle stopped directly in front of the man as Gray took a step back. The spirit looked Gray directly in the eye. "An ally?"  
"And I'm guessing you're one of Lucy's spirits," Gray said.

More wizards came out of the sand once again, standing above it. Both Gray and Aquila looked over at them.

"Gray, ride on top of Aquila you can take them out from above," Lucy told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Gray threw himself on the back of the eagle and Aquila took flight that sent sand flying upward. The now standing wizards covered their eyes so not to be blinded. Aquila circled them from above.

Gray got an angle and number of his enemies. He slammed his fist into his hand. "Ice Make: Bow." A bow made of ice appeared in his hand. He pulled on the bow string, forming an arrow of ice. An icy mist came around his feet and the back of Aquila.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray fired off the arrow that came flying into the middle of the sand. A bright white light flashed that filled the park.

The light dimmed.

Behind a tree, a man in a hood looked at the sight. "I should have known not to trust another dark guild with this task."

A large ice mountain had been formed.

Aquila swooped back around the mountain when he and the wizard on his back spotted Lucy. Gray's eyes opened wide. "Lucy, behind you!"

Lucy turned around to see two wizards coming at her with magical staffs in their hands. They were both about to attack her. She didn't have enough time to avoid them or perform a spell of her own. Dozens of ice arrows came raining down, striking the two men.

They slammed into the water fountain behind them, dropping their weapons with one of their arms hanging on the fountain as they fell unconscious.

Aquila and Gray landed beside the still kneeling maiden. Aquila looked over at his master. "Let me know if you ever need my help again." He faded back into his world as Gray landed on the ground.

Gray stuck his hand out toward Lucy. "You alright?"

Lucy took the wizard's hand and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Gray." Said man pulled her back up on her feet. They both looked at the icy sand mountain that was created by their combine powers. "Ice is really amazing. I never knew it could be so beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh." She looked over at her taller partner.

_ "__Tell me something."_

_Lucy stopped swinging her fists. She looked in Laxus' direction, blinking a couple of times in confusion. "Huh?"_

_ "__You keep talking about how you're going to be devoured," Laxus stated. "So if that's true have you ever thought of anything you wanted to do before that day comes."_

_Lucy's face turned completely red. She was so embarrass that smoke came out of her ears and she brought her legs and fists close to her body. "W-why would I ever tell you?"_

_Laxus looked at her curious. "What's with that? Is something dirty?" A sudden devious expression appeared on his face._

_Lucy shook her head before lowering it down to the side. "No way, I'm not like you."_

_ "__Then what's the problem?" the lightning wizard asked. "You said it yourself. You don't know anyone else in this world. Come on, there must be something even a spirit wants to try before going back to their world."_

_Lucy kept her gaze away from the man that was holding her close. She brought her legs back down to the ground and dropped her hands to her sides. "Well, I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy."_

Lucy placed her hand on Gray's shoulder, getting his attention. Gray looked at her confuse for a second. Lucy turned toward him, lifting herself on her toes and locked her lips on his. Her eyes descend closed while Gray's opened wide in shock.

The celestial maiden gently opened her eyes. Just realizing what she had done she lowered herself back down, blushing. She placed her trembling first on her chest and looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Gray blushed, putting his hand behind his head. "No, I was just not expecting it that's all."

Trembling sadness appeared in Lucy's eyes. She truly didn't know what she was thinking. "I've never really kissed a guy before so I just…" Laxus had kissed her, but he had forced her. This was her own choice, Gray was a nice guy and he had probably just saved her life and he was most importantly of all not a dragon or a dragon slayer.

Gray looked at Lucy, seeing she felt like she did something wrong. Gray's facial features became gentle. She did nothing wrong and he was going to show her that. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling her close that grabbed her attention.

Lucy looked up at the ice make wizard right in the eye. She wasn't exactly sure of what to make of the situation. A smile appeared on Gray's face. "I don't have a problem with you kissing me." He lowered himself down and gently placed his lips on top of hers.

Lucy instantly kissed him back, wrapping her own arms around him. They both shut their eyes, enjoying the moment. After awhile the two finally let go of each other and broke their kiss. They both looked at each other with a bit of happiness in their eyes.

Spinning golden magic circles with a dragon in the middle flashed in Laxus' eyes. The circles disappeared and Laxus was brought back to the present. "Lucy." The lightning dragon slayer sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. The only article of clothing he had putted back on yet was his pants.

"You're up, I figure you would still be napping after such a big breakfast." Laxus looked back to see Sara fully dress standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed under her breasts. "I told you, you need to get your rest."

She smiled. "So we can have some more fun later."

Laxus glared at the woman. "What kind of game are you playing?" he growled.

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?" Sara asked confused.

"Sweetie?" Laxus mocked. "That's right. You manipulated my memories so that I thought that we were lovers for several months. We've been going out for months and I got injured trying to protect you. You even went as far as to add in a charm spell to manipulate my feelings so I would believe it all even though we only met yesterday."

Laxus stood up to face the woman. He tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. "I can't believe I fell for such simple spells." Laxus straightened his head and kept his focus directly on the woman. "You're no ordinal female wizard. Who are you?"

Sara smirked.

Sparks radiated off of Laxus' body.

An explosion went off in the house that was in the middle of the woods. The house had become completely destroyed with only Laxus and Sara standing. Sara's hand was stuck out with a magic circle to block Laxus' attack.

Laxus clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Impressive." Sara's magic circle disappeared. She lowered her hand down. "You're the first man to break my memory manipulation and charm spells. The rumors are your strength is true." She narrowed her eyes. "As soon as I caught you I should have just ended you."

Sara placed her hand on her hip. "But I thought it was a waste to get rid of such a handsome man so soon."

"Bitch, who do you work for?"

"You mean you haven't realized." The woman lifted up the back of her right hand to reveal a sideways black dragon's head with its mouth open.

Laxus glared. "Dragon's Mouth."

Sara smirked. "You'll never see your precious little maiden again, dragon boy."

Sparks came off of Laxus' body. "I won't let you lay a hand on her."

"I'm only here to distract you," Sara said. "There are others who are after her."


	10. Partner

Partner

Lucy clasped her hands together. "I can't believe we got an award for taking out those creeps. We were just defending ourselves." Lucy stood in a magic shop in front of a counter super excited to spend the new money she had earned.

Gray stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Really? The Magic Council is always trying to get rid of the Dark Guilds. So even though it wasn't an official mission for us they were still more than willing to award us for taking out an entire guild."

Lucy putted her hands down to her sides and looked back at her friend. "Are there a lot of Dark Guilds?"

"You worried?" Gray asked.

"Just curious."

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there's enough of them and it seems when you knock one down another likes to magical pop up."

"That's not good."

"It's just how life is," Gray said. "Anyway, what did you say you needed to get here again?"

"Some new keys," Lucy said. "I should be able to at least buy one or two new ones." Lucy focused her attention on the shop keeper. "Do you have any gate keys?"

"Oh, yes ma'am," the shopkeeper said. He pulled out a box from under the counter and placed it on top. He opened it that displayed four silver keys. "Which key would you like?"

Lucy's eyes scanned over the keys, checking to see which one she would need to reopen her gate. Her eyes stopped on one. "This one." She pulled out the third key in her box then showed it to the shopkeeper.

"That's a nice choice," the shopkeeper responded. "Tell you what since you're such a beautiful young lady, I'll throw in this one for only 4,000 jewels." He pulled out a second key from the box.

Lucy looked at the second key. _It's the shield constellation, but I already have a key for Hercules,_ Lucy thought. _Still though, having a shield just might save my life one day_. "So how much would that be?"

"70,000 jewels."

"I guess I can afford that." She placed her half of the reward on the counter and took the two keys.

"Thank you, for your business," the shopkeeper said.

Lucy and Gray returned back to the park. Gray sat on a bench while Lucy was making contracts with her latest spirits. "There." She held a key in her hand as the spirit she had just contracted faded away.

"And now for the other one," Lucy said. She putted the key in her hand onto her key ring before she pulled out her second key. She stuck it out. "I beckon thee past through the gate. Open gate of the pony, Equuleus!"

A magic circle appeared. A light flashed and a second later a pony with a splash of water coming off its hooves appeared. "Hellooooo, my dear maiden."

"Hi, Equuleus it's been awhile," Lucy said. "I need to make a contract with you if you be so kind as to help me out."

"Certainllllllly," the horse spoke. "I'd be glad to help you Mondays through Fridays. I like to keep my weekends to myself if that's ok."

Lucy nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Equuleus I'll be relying on you." The pony then faded back into his gate.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Been awhile? Lucy, do you know that spirit?"

Lucy looked back at the ice make wizard. "Mmm, hmm. We're friends, I'm sure he'll be great help since he can run over large distances with swiftness even over water. That's why he comes from the Heavenly Water's family."

"Seriously? Maybe, he could get us to the guild then," Gray suggested.

"I don't see why not," she then lowered her head and blushed, "But I've been enjoying traveling on foot with you."

Gray looked a little shocked for a moment then putted a smile on his face. "I have too." He got up off the bench and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Let's get out of here. Like I said before we still have a few towns to get through before we reach Magnolia."

Lucy shut her eyes and smiled up at Gray. "Then let's go."

"Prepare yourself, Laxus you're about to experience magic you've never seen before," Sara declared. She waved her hands in front of herself. A dark purple circle appeared below and above Laxus. "Gripping Darkness!"

A dark wave of light shot out of each of the magic circles that collided with Laxus, causing an explosion. A dark purple orb appeared around Laxus as floor boards went flying in different directions.

Sara placed her hand on her hip. "There that should do it." She then looked down when she spotted sparks of lightning at her feet. "What?" Lightning erupted out of the ground, capturing her form. She let out a murderous scream.

The lightning died down. Sara was flung into the air from the lightning blast with her body smoking. She crashed onto the floor unable to move.

The dark sphere scattered. Laxus stood, looking down at his fallen opponent. "You call that attack. It didn't even tickle." Laxus unwrapped the bandages off his forehead that dropped straight onto the ground. He removed the rest of the ones on his arms and cheeks. He only left on the bandages on his chest and neck.

"You did give me one thing though," Laxus stated. "A nice little night until I meet up with Blondie again. So I'll leave you as you are." Laxus found his belongings that had somehow managed to survive the little fight, redressing himself and throwing his travel bag over his shoulder.

He turned around to leave when-

"Laxus," the Dragon Mouth wizard called. Laxus stopped where he was and looked back at the smoky wizard. "We are everywhere and we will take the Celestial Maiden for ourselves. Don't think I'll be the last one to fool you."

The dragon slayer turned back around. He narrowed his eyes. "I already told you. No one is touching Blondie accept me." Laxus walked out of the destroyed house. He would find Lucy no matter what it took.

Sara smirked. "You underestimate me," she said once the man was out of ear shot.

The purple image of a snake glowed on Laxus' back before fading away.

Lucy and Gray sat by a river, taking a break from walking. Gray had his hand rested on top of Lucy's. His shirt had mysteriously come off. They watched as the water flowed by. "So, Gray can you tell me more about this Fairy Tail place?"

"Sure," Gray said. "Well, other than being the number one guild in the kingdom because we have some of the most powerful wizards like yours truly. Everyone in the guild has heart; we think of ourselves as a family and will do anything to protect our family."

Lucy slid her eyes in the wizard's direction. "Really?"

Gray nodded before he continued. "There are some annoying people like this guy called Natsu and a girl name Juvia, but still most people are pretty cool. We look out for each other and protect each other no matter the cost. That's what it means to be part of Fairy Tail to look out for your partners."

"To look out for your partners?" Lucy looked down, thinking.

_"__Then how about I help you figure out a way to get you back to the stars." Laxus stared at the naked celestial maiden._

_The celestial maiden took another step back. Her eyes showed that she still didn't trust the wizard in front of her._

_ "__What exactly are you afraid I'm going to do to you?" Laxus questioned._

_ "__I saw a vision," the maiden spoke. "A dragon will devour me. I have no interest in allowing you to devour me."_

_ "__I'm not going to eat you, Blondie," Laxus told her. "I'm a human being, I don't eat people or space maidens."_

_The maiden's body trembled wither her fist against her chest. "A dragon is a dragon, rather they are a beast or a slayer."_

_A questioning look was on Laxus' face. "You won't be able to make it very far in this world without some money and clothes. I can provide that for you and like I said I'll help you get back to the stars."_

_When she located the table her companion had chosen she saw a stack of books in front of him. The only problem was he wasn't reading instead he was sleeping with his sound pod playing in his ears. Lucy crossed her arms with a frustrated look on her face._

_She went over and grabbed the top book off the stack and slammed it right on top of the lightning wizard's head as hard as she could. "OW!" Laxus shouted._

_Lucy let out a breath before she dropped to the ground on her side. "Lucy!" Laxus ran over to her side. He took the seemly unconscious girl in his arm, lifting her upper body off the ground. "Hey, can you hear me? What just happened?"_

_ "__I'll get you back to town," Laxus whispered. He looked up to see the remaining four Wyverns coming their way. He held Lucy close to him, glaring at the infuriating beasts. "Damn it."_

_Suddenly he felt a soft hand press on his chest. He looked down to see that Lucy was waking up. "Blondie."_

_ "__I told you it's Lucy," the maiden said weakly. _

_Laxus held her closer. "I need to get you out of here."_

_ "__But there are still six of them left."_

_ "__No, I've already took down two of them, but you're too weak to continue."_

_Lucy lowered her head, having the shadows of her hair hide her eyes. Her hand trembled against Laxus' skin. "But I sense you still have a lot of magical power left, you just don't know how to full tap into its full possibilities._

_ "__It's the only way…I have to do it," Lucy whispered to herself, but Laxus heard it anyway with his sensitive hearing. She moved her hand over Laxus' heart. "Let the stars of Draco guide this soul. Seek the path that turns this dragon true. Etamin's Guidance."_

_A golden aura rose up around Laxus' body. His black tattoos glowed. Laxus felt his magic rising up through his body as sparks of lightning danced around him. "What is this?" He looked down at Lucy only to see that she had already fell unconscious again. _

_A campfire had been started in the middle of the forest. _

_Lucy and Laxus sat across each other that night. They each sat on a log and had just finished their meal for the night. Laxus looked up from the fire and straight at the girl across from him who still stared at the flames with sadness in her eyes. _

_ "__So what family does that eagle spirit of yours belong to?" he decided to ask._

_Lucy slowly looked up at her companion. "He's from the Hercules' family."_

_Laxus' eyes narrowed slightly annoyed. "You know, Blondie I'm not going to eat you." He gave her a devious smirk. "That's the last thing I want to do to your body."_

_ "__Can't you say anything that doesn't sound like sexual harassment?" Lucy questioned._

_ "__You're the one who acts like I'm a dragon who's going to eat you all the time," Laxus said. "I'm a man not a dragon. Why don't you start thinking of me like that? You might feel a lot better."_

_Lucy leaned in for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "As a man?" Her eyes fell on the man's serious gaze that had gotten her to blush without realizing it._

_ "__Something wrong, Blondie?"_

Lucy's eyes were hidden behind the shadows of her hair. She balled up her fist so hard that it trembled under Gray's.

Gray looked over at Lucy with concern. "Something the matter, Lucy?"

"I think I should leave," Lucy barely managed to get out of her mouth.

"Huh? Why?"

"I have to find him?"

"Who?"

"My partner? The man I was with before I met you."

Gray appeared utterly shock. "But I thought you said he was like a stocker."

"Basically he was," Lucy answered. "He could be perverted, annoying, and in many ways I'm scared of him."

"Then why would you go back?" The ice make wizard grabbed her shoulders to bring her attention to him. "You can come to Fairy Tail with me. You don't have to be afraid with me." He lightly shook her as if to snap her out of a trance.

"Because of what you said."

Gray stopped shaking her. "What do you mean?"

A tear formed in Lucy's eyes. "How can I be a part of Fairy Tail if I leave someone behind? I know we got split up because we were ambush, but I didn't even bother to look at him." She shook her head. "That wasn't right. That's not what a person is supposed to do."

Gray leaned in closer. "You made a mistake everyone does and you said he frightens you, right? I know you won't do it again."

"Gray," Lucy whispered. She hugged the young man, burying her head in his chest. "I don't want to leave you, but it's the right thing to do."

Gray wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender back. "Then I'll come with you. I'll help you find this guy and we can all go to Fairy Tail together."

Lucy's body trembled. "No, I don't want your family to worry about you. Listen I still have things I have to do and I'll have to do them right now with him." Lucy pulled herself back to look in the wizard's eyes that begged for her to stay with him. "I really hope we can meet again someday, but this has to be goodbye for now."

Gray's body was now trembling. He lowered his head to hide his disappointed face under the shadows of his hair. "We'll meet again, Lucy. I'll make sure of that," he vowed.

Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

After they both managed to say their goodbyes, Lucy called Equuleus and rode off in the opposite direction of where she and Gray were going.

Gray sat on the ground with his legs crossed. His hands dug into his pants as he held his head down. His body trembled while a tear ran down his face. "Why did I have to say that?" He didn't know why he would regret the truth about his own guild, but when Lucy left it felt like his heart had shattered.


	11. Team Natsu's Mission

Team Natsu's Mission

Hooves galloped over water.

Laxus' ears twitched. He caught a scent in the air as he was traveling down a dirt road. He stopped in the middle of the road. He looked back over his shoulder to see a dust cloud quickly approaching him.

A few seconds later, hooves stopped beside him. He looked over to see Lucy on top of the horse. She was staring back at him with little interest. "Blondie…," Laxus stated.

"It's Lucy," the celestial maiden responded.

Laxus smirked. Without thinking he pulled Lucy off of the horse and into his arms, pressing her up against his chest. "Laxus, what are you doing!?" Lucy shouted. She struggled in the man's arms, trying to escape.

Laxus kept a firm grip on the girl and lowered his chin onto the girl's slender shoulder. He shut his eyes, being as comfortable as possible. "You had me worried there for a second, Blondie."

Lucy's face turned red. She felt her body grow hot in embarrassment as smoke came out of her ears. She didn't know that Laxus could act like this. "I-I'm fine, Laxus you can let me go now."

Laxus opened his eyes, realizing how he had suddenly started acting. He putted Lucy down on the ground, unwrapping his arms from around her. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and looked over her at the pony she had been riding. "So who's the horse?"

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall opened.

Gray entered in with only his pants and necklace on since he had already stripped out of his shirt somewhere along the way. The ice make wizard's appearance instantly got a certain water wizard's attention. "Oh, my beloved you're back."

Gray walked down the steps toward the bar where Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were all sitting while Mira was off serving drinks to the other members of the guild. "So how did your mission go?" Erza questioned.

"It went." Gray had his head hung in defeat with his eyes being covering by the shadows of his hair. He sat down in the closest seat at the bar that happened to be beside Juiva.

"Did something go wrong?" Juvia asked with concern for her self proclaimed ice prince.

"Hey, Erza I found a job for us to do," Natsu suddenly shouted out that got everyone at the bar's attention. Natsu ran up to the group along with Happy flying by his side. The pink hair dragon slayer held a flyer in his hand.

"Natsu, hold on a second," Erza said. "Gray seems to be upset about something."

"Huh?" Natsu crossed his arms across his chest. "What did you screw up your mission or something?"

Gray slammed his fist on his counter and clenched his teeth. His whole body trembled with anger. "I didn't mess up my mission you, fire lizard." Even though over a day had pass since Lucy left to find her old partner he still hadn't gotten over the lost of their spilt. He really liked her. She was the first girl he really wanted to think of more than just a friend.

"Then what happened?" Happy asked.

"Nothing." Gray stood up and turned back toward the door. "I'm going home."

"Fine, whatever," Natsu responded back still wanting to focus on the mission he decided to go on. He turned back to Erza and stuck out the flyer he was holding. "Let's go on this bounty hunting mission."

"Why would a bounty hunting mission be sent to a wizard guild?" Carla questioned.

Natsu took the flyer in both his hands to read off what the paper said. "According to this, she's some magic girl with super cool stars powers."

"According to the description the girl has mid length blond hair, a really well curve body, brown eyes, stunning looks, and uses magic similar to celestial wizards," Happy spoke. He rested himself on Natsu's shoulder and pointed his paw at the flyer.

"By the description it sounds like it could fit a lot of people other than the magic of course," Erza stated.

"According to this her name is Lucy," Happy responded. "She's nicknamed the Celestial Maiden."

Gray stopped walking and lifted his head up at what Happy just said. He looked back at the group. "What did you say?"

Happy and Natsu looked over at the ice make wizard. "The girl we're going after is a celestial type wizard called Lucy."

Gray's eyes simmered.

Natsu focused back on the flyer. "According to some rumors, it's said she's been seen with a dragon. Maybe it's Igneel." Natsu smiled to himself.

"Natsu, I don't she's actually traveling with a real dragon," Happy said.

The dragon slayer looked back at his flying friend. "Huh? Then why did they say she was traveling with a dragon."

"Maybe they mean a dragon slayer," Happy said.

Gray had fully turned back around to face the group with his eyes staring down at the floor. He knew something was different about Lucy, but he never thought it was this. He remembered what she had said about her partner and in many ways it was similar to a lot of Dragon Slayers he knew, but he had thought all the dragon slayers in the kingdom were apart of Fairy Tail or Sabertooth.

"Look it also says that this girl can strengthen Dragon Slayer's magic," Natsu exclaimed. "Maybe she might at least know something about Igneel."

"Does it say why they're after this girl?" Erza asked.

Natsu quickly read over the length of the flyer. "Um, oh here it is. It says that this girl has some private information the employer needs."

Erza wrapped her hand around her chin. "Some private information that's strange."

Natsu thrust his fists into the air. "We can just ask the guy when we go see him."

"I suppose you're right," Erza responded.

"Wait," Gray said, getting their attention. "I'm coming with you."

Natsu crossed his arms across his chest again. "I thought you said you were going home."

"I've seen her," Gray stated. The others looked at him confuse. "This girl, the celestial maiden name Lucy I've met her."

"Seriously!?" Natsu's eyes went white with shock.

"What!? When did that happened?" Happy shouted.

"On my way back," Gray said. Gray balled up his fist so tightly they trembled. "I knew there was something different about the girl, but I just couldn't put my finger on it at the time."

"Where did you see her?" Natsu asked.

"The last time I saw her she was heading back toward Clover Town," Gray answered bitterly.

"Then we don't need you then," Natsu said confidently.

Gray brought his fist up to chest level. "I can spot her a lot faster than you, besides you might end up grabbing the wrong girl."

Juvia seeing Gray's desperation for this other woman felt a need to come along as well. She placed her fist up to her chest. "Juvia would like to come as well."

"I want to come too," Wendy said. "Maybe she might know something about Grandine."

Gajeel stepped up to the group along with Lily. "I'm going too."

Natsu looked over at the iron dragon slayer. "You want to find out about Metalicana, right?"

Gajeel folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, please I just want to see if this girl really has the power to boost dragon slayer magic like the rumors clam."

Gray turned back around to face the door. "Then let's get going." Gray had his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the door. _Looks like we'll get to meet again sooner than I first thought, Lucy_, he thought to himself.

A smile appeared on his lips.

Lucy held out her key ring toward Laxus.

"So you got another key to the seven star families?" Laxus repeated the words she had just told him. He looked at the sight of the four keys. "But what's with that other key then?"

Lucy putted the key ring back on her belt. "It's a key that was thrown in for a deal by the owner. It's the shield constellation." Lucy's pony spirit had already returned back to its own world.

Laxus folded his arms across his chest. "So what's next, Blondie?"

"Stop calling me that, you damn dragon," Lucy said with balled up fists. "Urgh, I should have just left you behind."

Laxus got a smug grin on his face. "Oh, yeah then why didn't you?"

Lucy looked away from him annoyed. She folded her arms across her chest. "None of your business." She remembered the words Gray had spoken to her. She really hoped she could see him again someday.

Laxus reading the air around his partner decided to stop his teasing. He let out a breath. "So what's the plan, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at him surprised that the man had called her actual name this time. "I still need to get five more keys. So we need to get some work."

"I still have that Wyvern scale as proof of our skill," Laxus informed her.

"Actually I heard that taking out Dark Guilds can generate good money," Lucy spoke.

"Yeah, who told you that?" Laxus said.

"A guy I was with before I found you again."

Laxus became flustered. "Wh-what you hanging out with another guy for, Blondie? We get split up for-…did anything happen with him?"

"That's none of your business," Lucy stated. She then started to head down the road with Laxus slowly following.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. He felt himself suddenly filled with rage. He didn't like the idea of Lucy hanging out with some guy when he wasn't around and even more so that she was keeping it as some kind of secret. If he found the guy he might have to ring his neck.


	12. Seven Dragons and An Ice Maker

Seven Dragons and An Ice Maker

"This one looks really good," Sting said as he took a flyer off the request board at the Saber Tooth guild hall. (In this Saber Tooth's members are as old as they are in x791) He looked at the sight while Lector was right beside him.

Rouge walked up beside the happy blond dragon slayer with his arms folded across his chest. Frosch was right beside him. "What mission could have you so excited, Sting?"

Sting looked over to his fellow dragon slayer. "This hunt for some celestial chick."

"You mean like Yukino?" Rouge questioned.

"Like Yukino," Frosch repeated.

"Nah, they say there's something special about this chick," Sting told him. "According to this she can even power up Dragon Slayers."

"That sounds far fetch," Rogue responded.

Lector pointed his paw up at Sting. "It's not like you need it, you're the best anyway."

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch responded with both paws up.

"Even if it isn't true it might be interesting to meet this girl," Sting said.

"What do you want a date?" Rogue questioned.

He looked over at his best friend with a grin. "No way she could resist this." He pointed to himself.

"Fine, we'll go, but only because I'm interested to know how true these rumors about this maiden are," Rogue told him.

"Hey, you want to invite Yukino she knows a lot about this celestial business?" Sting asked, getting the shadow dragon to actually blush and lose his composer. Sting laughed that the fact he could get the guy so worked up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you mean you're going?" Angel stepped up behind Corba who was standing on the edge of a cliff. His snake friend wrapped around him. "Did you forget we're about to start searching for Nirvana soon."

"There's something I have to check out," Corba stated. "I keep hearing about a certain girl."

"Are you talking about those rumors on the Celestial Maiden?" Angel questioned.

Corba looked back at his partner and smiled. "That's right." He chuckled lowly. He then faced the forest again. "Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time to search I just need to do this. Tell Brain for me would ya."

Angel placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, fine but you owe me."

"Thanks, Angel."

Natsu and his team sat in the large living room of their employer. The young looking gentleman sat across from them on a couch, sipping his tea. Gajeel decided to stand behind the couch the main members of Team Natsu were sitting at with Juvia by his side, being behind Gray.

Gray had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes shut. Honestly he just wanted the meeting to end so they could go out and find Lucy. The rest of this BS he didn't care about not even the reward that came with it.

His heart still felt like it was shattered and the only one who could put it back together was that beautiful blond that he only got to spend just a few days with. His eyes opened up again as Erza finished her tea and started to speak again.

"So Sir Max, why is it exactly you want us to find this celestial maiden?" the requip wizard asked.

The man chuckled. "So forward." He blew on his tea then took another sip from it before he looked at the group in front of him. Three were without a doubt dragon slayers and the other three seemed to be talented wizards in their own right, especially the one asking the questions.

"It's said she has a power that no ordinal human possesses," Sir Max answered. "I need answers as well as that power to help break the seal on this house."

"A seal?" Erza questioned.

"My magic was stolen and sealed in my own very house by a cruel and evil wizard," Max answered. "Even when I tried to hire wizards to unseal it none of them had any luck. That's why I believe I need a person from another world to perform this task."

"Are you sure that no normal wizard can do it?" Erza questioned.

Max nodded. "Yes, and before you ask yes that girl is not from this world she is truly from the celestial world that is what makes her so special."

"But I heard celestial spirits can't last long in our world," Erza said.

"She's not fully a spirit, but neither is she actually a human," Max told her. "It's hard to explain." He took sip from his tea. "But all I really need to know is will you take the mission or not?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, we'll take the job."

Natsu stood up and slammed his hands on the table in the middle of the two couches. "Is it true that she really make Dragon Slayers stronger?"  
"Yes, but she must fine you worthy to cast that spell on you," Max answered. He took another sip of his tea. "You have to get her to not only trust you, but to believe in you."

"All right!" He lifted his head straight up and shot out flames.

"Cut it out, Natsu!" Erza yelled.

Laxus removed the last of his bandages off of his body.

"Are you sure you should be taking them off just yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Laxus and Lucy had gotten a hotel room for the night. "At this point they are more of a hindrance more than anything else." The dragon slayer worked on putting his shirt back on. He managed to get the right half on, but when he tried to put the button up shirt over his other shoulder he felt a sharp pain.

He bit down on his teeth and growled.

Lucy sighed. "Honestly." She walked up to the man and helped him put his arm through his sleeve and over his shoulder. She then slowly button up the shirt for him like she was a wife helping her husband get ready for the day.

Laxus liked the sight of it, especially when she sudden stopped on at the last few buttons to look at what was left of his chest that wasn't covered. She was staring at the reveal muscle that put a grin on his face. "If you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask. I don't mind taking you to bed right this second," he said with his normal arrogance.

Lucy blushed then looked away from him and shut her eyes annoyed. "As if, besides I don't need to see anymore naked men."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "When did you see a naked guy?"

Lucy glared up at him. "None of your business."

"It is my business," Laxus said. "The only one who's going to take your innocence away is going to be me."

Lucy stepped back with her face going redder. She wrapped her arms over her chest so their was no chance Laxus could get a look at it. "You're not taking anything from me. Why didn't I just stay with the other guy? He had his bad habits, but at least he treated me nice."

"So that's it." Laxus closed the gap between them with a single step. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her up and against his chest. He looked down into the girl's big brown eyes. He smiled at her. "So how about we go out to dinner? I'll show you a good time."

Sting, Rouge, Yukino, and their exceeds walk down a dirt road as they follow the rumors of where the Celestial maiden was last seen. None of the Saber Tooth members were tire enough to make camp yet. Sting was leading the way.

Cobra and his snake companion were also traveling through one of the several forests of Fiore. "I'm sure I'll be able to hear her soon then we'll see just how much of the stories are true."

His snake hissed.

Gray leaned up against the window in his hotel room. He was sharing his room with Natsu and Gajeel who had already fallen asleep. He had his arms folded across his chest, looking out at the night sky, trying to see the stars he saw with that beautiful maiden.

His eyes lowered. "Where are you, Lucy?" He shut his eyes.


	13. A Blushing Moment

A Blushing Moment

Lucy and Laxus walked through the park of the current city they were in after dinner that night. The lights in the park were dimly lit to help fill the air with romance. Lucy walked a couple of steps away from the dragon slayer as if she wasn't sure when he try to grab her up again.

Every since they had regrouped, Laxus seemed a lot more possessive of her not to mention grabby. The beautiful blond hair girl had her arms behind her back as she hummed lightly.

Laxus had his arms folded across his chest. He looked over at Lucy. "You know you don't have to stand that far away from me, Blondie. I'm not going to eat you up."

Lucy shifted her eyes coldly in Laxus' direction. "You've been way to grabby since I found you and I'm not interested in you grabbing me up again."

Laxus stepped in front of Lucy, blocking her path. "Hey, that's no way to treat a guy after he took you out to dinner." He leaned down to Lucy's height with his face directly in front of hers. "Maybe you need a kiss to loosen you up." He had a teasing smirk on his face.

Lucy stepped back. "No way, you're not stealing another kiss from me."

Laxus stood up straight with his arms still folded. "Oh, I forgot I was dealing with a kid. You really need to learn to grow up."

Lucy stomped her foot. "I'm not a child!"

"Then how about that kiss?" Laxus questioned with a smug smile.

Lucy folded her arms under her chest and looked away, shutting her eyes. "I'm not kissing you."

"See you are a kid," Laxus said. "If I didn't kiss you, you never experience one."

"That's not true I kissed Gray," Lucy shouted back.

Laxus was taken aback. "Gray?"

"The guy I was with when we got separated," Lucy said. She glared straight into the man's shocked eyes.

"This guy he wouldn't happen to have a habit of stripping would he?" Laxus asked. He dropped his arms down to his sides. "Not to mention a blue mark on his chest."

Lucy blushed. "Ho-how did you know that?"

Laxus balled up his fists. Sparks of lightning came off of them and he bared his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe of all the people Lucy had run into while he was gone it would be someone from his old guild. Gray never seemed all that strong to Laxus until he saw him take down Bickslow during Fantasia.

Still it annoyed him to his very being that Lucy would rather kiss that stripper rather than him. She was his, he felt that thought run through his head the second he saw her that beautiful night. Every time he held her when they shared a bed and especially the one time he got to kiss those soft lips.

"There's no way you can be with that guy!" Laxus shouted.

"You can't tell me who I can be with," Lucy barked back. "I agree to be around you because you said you would help me gather the seven keys I needed so I can go back to the celestial world."

Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling her up to him so they were face to face. "By the time we get those seven keys you're going to begging to stay here with me."

"Like hell I'd want to stay with a dragon." Lucy banged her fist on Laxus' shoulder, trying to get him to let her go.

"Oh, yeah we'll see who's right when this all plays out." Laxus had a cocky look on his face.

Lucy glared at the man. "If I were going to stay for anyone it would be for Gray."

A dark look came on Laxus' face.

The last of the dark guild members fell.

Lucy and Laxus stood in the middle of the Dark Unicorn guild hall. They finished taking down the last of its members after they convinced the mayor of the town to hire them for the job. The half Laxus took down were fried with his lightning with sparks still coming off their bodies.

"Thank you for your help, Capricorn, Virgo," Lucy said.

The two spirits looked back at the maiden. "Of course, Princess."

Capricorn gave a bow. "Just call anytime you need us, milady." The two spirits faded away. Lucy had taken down the other side with the help of her zodiac friends.

Lucy placed her hand on her hip and looked over at her partner. "Let's go tell the mayor we're finish so we can collect our award." She had a small smile on her face. She was looking forward to getting the third key she needed to help her return home.

Laxus looked over at her gruffly. "Yeah, let's get going." He folded his arms across his chest and shut his eyes, heading for the door.

Lucy trailed behind him. The two were still not exactly on good terms after yesterday's argument.

Three wizards rose up from the pile of the defeated wizards. They glared at the two leaving and held out a hand each. A different color magic circle appeared for each of them and they each shot a magic beam. "Die!"

Lucy turned around, seeing the blast coming straight at her.

The blast collided, causing a dark black smokescreen. One of the dark wizards smiled at the sight. "That ought to teach you." His eyes then widen in shock. "What the-?" The smoke soon cleared to reveal that Laxus was in front of Lucy and had his arms crossed over his body to block the combine attacks.

Laxus lowered his arms so they could see his darken face. "How dare you try to attack my woman?" His natural instincts as both a man and a dragon shot up to the surface at the thought of them actually harming the blonde maiden.

Lucy had her hand pressed against her chest, taking a step back. "La-Laxus."

Laxus shifted his eyes back toward the woman he claimed as his. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

Laxus shifted his eyes back to the three remaining mages. "Looks like your spirits need to learn to make sure their opponents are finish." Sparks of lightning came off of his body.

"They're my friends."

"Whatever, no one hurts you while I'm around," Laxus said. His eyes narrowed. "And these three are going to pay the price for trying to mess up that pretty face of yours." Lightning fully surrounded Laxus and he charged at the three in full force.

Lightning went flying everywhere and the three men went crashing into the walls of the hall fully shocked. Laxus also shocked the other ones he didn't do before for good measure. He then headed back out of the guild and Lucy followed suit.

Lucy came out of the magic shop in the fit. Laxus had himself leaned up against a wall with his arms and legs crossed. He looked over at the ill tempter blond. "What's the matter with you?"

Lucy stomped her foot down. "None of the shops in this stupid town had any of the keys I needed. All they got are keys to the families I've already have a contract with."

"Well, that sucks," Laxus said with a little amusement in his voice. "I guess that just means we'll have to go somewhere else."

"Fine, let's get going," Lucy fumed. "I just want to go home." Laxus walked after her as they headed out of the city. Her angry side was almost as attractive as her sweet side the few times he'd seen it.

Lucy and Laxus walked down the street and moved passed a flower vender. Laxus' eyes glanced over at the sight. He smirked as he got an idea.

Meanwhile Lucy was slowly starting to calm down after her disappointment at the town's magic shops. She really just wanted to get the seven keys she needed and go back to the celestial world with the rest of her friends.

A large hand then rested on her left shoulder, stopping her and pulling her out of her thoughts. A gentle kissed came on her right cheek as a single rose was brought in front of her. Lucy instantly blushed at the sight.

Lucy found herself grabbing the rose, but then turned around and backed up as soon as she spotted it was Laxus behind her. "Laxus."

Laxus had his normal smugness on his face. He placed his hands on his waist. "So can that stripper top that?"

Lucy held onto the rose tighter and grew redder. She then slapped Laxus across the face and dropped the rose, walking away. "Gray is a hundred times better. He made me a star out of ice."

Laxus held his cheek and growled. "Damn ice make magic. I'm going to kill that guy."

**Sorry, I haven't updated this story in awhile. So what did you think of the new chapter? I wanted to show that Lucy wasn't ready to accept Laxus yet just so you all don't have to ask this is indeed a Lalu story.**


	14. Lightning Protection

Lightning Protection

"Would you slow down, Blondie," Laxus yelled.

Lucy moved quickly through the forest, not giving a single thought about Laxus. She moved so fast that even Laxus with his long legs had a hard time keeping up with her. She moved through the trees to make it toward the bare cliff mountain side that she somehow managed to walk up without slowing down in the slightest.

"Lucy!" Laxus shouted. "Don't just ignore me."

The blonde maiden made it to the edge of the cliff before she finally turned around. Her glared bore into the dragon slayer and couldn't understand how she could be so angry over a single gesture. It didn't make since even for her.

Laxus took one step toward her. "Lucy,-"

"I don't like this," Lucy shouted at him.

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Laxus responded.

Lucy shut her eyes and lowered her head. Her eyelids were practically trembling with her force anger. "I know that!"

Laxus hunched his shoulders. "Then what's the problem. Just because I'm not that damn stripper Gray doesn't mean what I do isn't just as good as what he does. What do you want me to do take my shirt off when I offer you a damn flower?"

"No, I liked it," Lucy confessed. She partly opened her eyes with sadness.

Laxus looked at her confuse for a moment then straightened himself up. A tiny smug smile appeared on his lips. "So you liked it?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Then why don't you get over here and give me a kiss to show me how much you liked it."

Lucy looked up at Laxus gently with her large brown eyes. "Laxus, I'm being serious."

"Huh? Then why did you hit me?" He looked at the girl strangely. "Most girls would say thank you."  
"I'm not most girls," Lucy said. "And you're a dragon slayer." A tender smile appeared on her face. "Liking you as a friend I can't do that, knowing one day you'll devour me. I rather fall like a star to the ground."

Lucy fell back, closing her eyes to fall over the edge.

"Lucy!" Laxus dashed to the edge of the cliff with all of his might and dropped down on his stomach. Just barely did he grab the girl's hand. He held onto the small hand as tight as he could. He rather he broke the one hand than let her entire body break by going over.

Lucy realized that she was still in the air, being dangled right side up. She looked up to see the intense expression on Laxus' face. "What do you think you're doing, Blondie? Have you gone nuts? I told you a thousand times I'm not going to devour you."

Lucy stared up at Laxus with painful tears in her eyes. "I don't believe you I know what I saw. I know the future I have if I don't end it now. I don't want to be eaten by someone I'm starting to consider a friend."

"You can't believe everything you dream about," Laxus told her. "Change it for the better if you're so afraid of it."

"That's impossible," Lucy shouted back. "One of the seven will devour me."

Laxus grinded his teeth. He pulled Lucy back up, standing up on his knees. He pulled Lucy into a hug so tight Lucy couldn't even try to escape. "I won't let any dragon or slayer harm you. I won't let anyone devour you."

He rested his hand on the back of the girl's head, feeling her beautiful blond locks. "You got me, Blondie?" He lowered his head down on Lucy's shoulder and shut his eyes.

"You can't promise that," Lucy said. Tears fell down her cheek.

"Sure, I can," Laxus told her.

"No, you can't."

Laxus opened his eyes. He looked back to see three cloak wizards approaching them. The lightning wizard stood up along with the celestial wizard, turning toward them. He held Lucy's hand to make sure she didn't try anything while he focused on the enemy that stood in front of them.

"We of Dragon Mouth shall insure here meeting the seven needed Dragon Slayers to reach our goals," the head of the group said.

"And what the hell are these goals?" Laxus questioned.

The man merely smirked.

Lightning sparks shot off of Laxus' irritated face. He moved himself and Lucy away from the edge of the cliff before he let go of the other blonde. He brought his hands back and thrust them forward. "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

A lightning spear shot forward at the group of wizards in front of him.

The leader of the group slammed his hands on the ground. "Five Layer Wall of the Earth!" Earth wall after Earth wall rose in front of the group until there were five of them. The lightning spear shattered each one as it went through.

When it hit the last one, the group of hooded magicians leaped into the air. The spear shattered the last wall before it ran out of magic and disappeared. The three wizards came at the two blondes through the air.

Laxus rushed forward to face them head on. He shot a lightning blast from his fist at the middle one who landed in front of him. The other wizard just barely dodged the strike by twisting to his right.

The only two wizards flew over Laxus to go after Lucy. "Taurus," Lucy chanted. Her body began to glow as her clothes started to change when the man on the right stuck out his hand toward her.

"Return!" he commanded. A dark purple magic circle appeared above Lucy that reflected on the ground below Lucy. Lucy screamed as the glow disappeared and she was back in the clothes she started in. The man's spell disappeared and Lucy breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

The two men landed on either side of the celestial maiden. "With my power, I can cancel out any of your transformations," the man who counter her earlier spell explained.

"In that case, Open Gate of the-" Lucy had stuck out her hand to open one of the twelve zodiac gates to fight on her behalf when both men grabbed one of her wrist to stop her.

Laxus twisted around. "Lucy!"

"Letting your guard down," the leader said.

Laxus turned back to face the man. He slammed his fist down on the ground, shooting off a wheel of lightning at the man that tore through the ground. The hooded wizard managed to dodge it.

"I think it's time to use it," the leader said. The man held up two fingers in front of his face, flicking them back slightly. "Snake Bind."

Laxus instantly felt his body stiffen. "What?" His eyes trembled while the snake image on his back glowed purple. A snake pattern crisscrossed over Laxus' body, holding him still. Laxus tried to fight it, but the best he could do was tremble.

The man in front of him smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot about your time with, Sara?"

"Who?" Lucy questioned.

Laxus glared at the man. "Damn it, I underestimated her didn't I?"

"That's right, she implanted a restrict spell on your body during that little fight of yours so we have a chance to get the celestial maiden," the man explained. "It will keep you completely bound, including that annoying dragon slayer magic of yours for a time."

The man then looked over at Lucy. "So what will it be, Celestial Maiden Lucy? Will you come quietly or will you let your little boyfriend here die on the spot. He can't do anything to stop me and neither can you. So what will it be?"

Lucy looked at the hopeless situation in front of her.

"Lucy, run," Laxus told her.

The blond maiden instead lowered her head in defeat. "I'll come with you."

"Don't!" Laxus yelled.

The leader of the Dragon Mouth team held out his hand. "Why don't you shut up, this no longer involves you. Rock Fist." Rocks from the ground lifted up and formed around the man's open hand. He then made a fist and punched Laxus across the face.

Lucy lifted her head. "Leave him alone! I said I'll come with you!"

"I know, but I don't need this one following after us once he's freed," the man answered. "So I'll let him leave, but I won't leave him in any good condition to follow. " He slugged Laxus in the gut to get Laxus to bend over in pain unable to do anything to defend himself.

More rocks formed around the man's hands and feet. He slammed the hard rocks into Laxus' body to make the tough dragon slayer look like a chump as he took each blow. He bashed Laxus all over, having him crash onto the ground.

The man repeatedly slammed into the blond hair wizard's back. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and tried to break out of the two men's grip, but she wasn't strong enough and with the Sealing wizard holding her she couldn't access her magic either.

The leader of the Dragon Mouth team stomped Laxus into the hard stone ground. Lauxs could only grunt out his pain. His teeth were clenched together as he tried to show as little weakness as possible in this situation though all he wanted do was get up and pound the guys that were making his Lucy so upset.

He had promised to not let anything happen to her after she had given up hope and right now he was failing that in every way. He didn't understand what these guys wanted with Lucy, but they clearly wanted this 'devouring ' to happen and since he clearly wasn't going to be the one to do it they needed to fine one of these other six to do the job.

Laxus' body crashed harder and harder into the earth below him, making him feel like his own bones were cracking. Blood came out of his mouth and who knew where else. The snake bind only seemed to get worst the longer it was on. His body reacted less and less the proper way as it took damage which made Laxus worry if it weren't for the fact his own thoughts started to feel restricted as well.

The stomping suddenly stopped. The leader of the group looked over at Lucy and his two men. "There that should do it, let's get going."

The man had beaten Laxus for a good five minutes with Laxus unable to do a thing. He then felt a strange relief. The purple snake pattern that had crisscrossed all over his body had disappeared. It seemed the magic was only strong enough to keep the dragon slayer down for that long and was trying desperately to keep him in line the longer it went on, but now it was done.

Done.

Lightning sparks flew off of Laxus' body. His magic was back and he didn't give a damn about any of the pain he had to endure. He had heard Lucy, his Lucy cry because these bastards were hurting him. He wouldn't let them get away with trying to make him a liar out of him and trying to hurt his girl.

Blood feel off of his back and arms as he started to rise. The other wizards around him were more than shock at this. It shouldn't be possible for him to get up with all the poundings he took from those rocks.

The blood ran out of his noise. He coughed as he continued to rise. "You bastards are going to pay." More sparks flew off of the tall man's body. "Didn't anyone teach you not to mess with a dragon?" Laxus' body became consumed in lightning distracting all three Dragon Mouth's members.

Lucy took the chance to stomp on her two captive's foots so they let go. Lucy stumbled away from them. The two tried to go after her, but were struck by lightning dropping them like flies. Laxus then threw his lightning charged fist straight into the leader of the group's face.

The man flew into the forest with a scream. Lightning shot after him to make sure he was down for the count. An explosion of lightning went off when it connected with its target.

Laxus breathed heavily. Blood dripped off of his fist as he lowered it down to his side. Lightning still radiated off of his body.

"Laxus."

The lightning wizard looked over at worried maiden. He had one eye close and managed to smile. "I'm ok, Lucy." He let the lightning disappear from around him so he wouldn't harm Lucy as she approached him.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her head against his wounded chest. Laxus flinched out of pain, but simply took it as it was Lucy. He somehow managed to throw one arm over Lucy's back and lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I told you, I'll keep you safe."

**So what did you think? Do you think better of Lucy now?**


	15. Old Friends

Old Friends

Lucy looked back at Laxus resting in the cave that they had been rested in for the night. She had removed the large man's shirt and bandaged up his wounds the night before. He rested soundly enough, but the celestial maiden was still greatly concerned about the other blonde's condition.

"This isn't good we need some more supplies," Lucy said to herself. She walked over to the sleeping man and kneeled down beside him. She cupped his cheek. "Just stay here until I get back." She slid her hand down to his chin and then off of him.

She stuck out her hand with a magic circle appearing in front of it. "Open gate of the…"

Laxus' eyelids trembled for a moment before his eyes slowly began to open. A small groan came out of his mouth. His vision fuzzy at first, he blinked a couple of times to clear it up. "Lucy,…" He turned over on his side to end up face to face with Virgo.

Laxus sat up, allowing the blanket over his body to fall into his lap. His shock quickly faded as he looked around to see that they were the only two inside of the cave.

Virgo sat on her knees with her hands in her lap. "Sorry, princess has already left."

"What? She left me?" the dragon slayer questioned.

Virgo shook her head. "Princess simply went into town to get some more supplies while you were resting. She asked me to stay here until you woke up to inform you. I will be going now." Virgo vanished back into the celestial world.

"She went off on her own! Is she crazy?" Laxus threw off the blanket and pulled his injured body up onto his feet, running out of the cave.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen walked through down the street of the city they were currently in to go to the train station. "Yet another mission complete for the Thunder Legion," Bickslow said. 'Victory, victory,' his babies spoke.

Evergreen fanned herself with her fan with a clearly smug look on her face. "Of course, no one can defeat Fairy Tail's Thunder Legion especially with Fairy Tail's true fairy queen in the group."

Bickslow looked over at his female teammate. "That's funny, I remember that Erza kicked your butt." 'Erza, Erza, Erza' his babies taunted.

A vein popped out of the sexy Liberian looking woman's forehead. "Shut up!" She slammed her foot on her larger teammate's foot.

Bickslow grabbed his foot and hopped around behind Freed. "Ow, that hurt."

Freed looked back at his teammates. "Both of you cut that out. We're out in public we don't need people to assume lowly of us." His teammates quickly straightened up no wanting to soil their reputation.

"Hey, hold on a second." Evergreen adjusted her glasses to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "Isn't that Natsu and his team?" The others looked forward to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Juvia crossing the street in front of them.

Just then Natsu looked in their direction and stopped. Gray bumped into the fire dragon slayer. The ice make wizard looked at the other wizard that stopped in front of him. "Hey, why did you stop?" Before he could even start an argument with his rival he looked to see what Natsu was staring at.

The others turned to see their fellow Fairy Tail wizards standing across from them.

Laxus ran through the city with his coat draped over his shoulders. He cursed in his mind that his noise was working properly since it had been broken during his last fight with Dragon's Mouth. He however kept his eyes sharp for any sign of the blonde.

He made sure to carefully look over the bodies of any woman that had blonde hair so not to mistake them for Lucy. He wasn't going to be one of those idiots that grabbed every girl and yell at them. It would just make things worse.

He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. The lightning dragon slayer went down the next alleyway he came across, resting one hand on his abs while his other hand hung onto the wall for support. He clenched his teeth and lowered his head.

Laxus released the grip on his teeth and took a heavy breath. He hated when he was injured more than anything. It made him feel weak and the last thing he ever wanted to be was weak. He couldn't rest though. Not knowing that Lucy was all alone somewhere. Dragon's Mouth could come after her and if he wasn't there to protect her and she was hurt he would…

He pushed himself forward. This was the nearest town to the cave they were staying at. So she had to be here. He was sure she had to be in the shopping district of the town to get the supplies she came here for. He figured if he cut through this alley he would be there in no time at all.

Sweat fell off of his face and vision had become hazy, barely allowing him to see what was right in front of him. His eyes had become shaky as well. The pain of his injuries coursed throughout his body that made it even more of a strain as he walked, but still he chose to press on.

His vision became even weaker while a few of his cuts had reopened from him pushing his body so hard too soon. His breathing grew heavier and more desperate. More sweat came down his body and his steps became smaller and slower.

Laxus finally made it to the end of the alley just as his vision gave out on him. "Lucy…"

"What are you guys doing here?" Bickslow questioned. His babies instantly repeated his last few words three times.

"We were just about to ask you guys the same thing," Natsu said with his fists balled up.

"We've just finished a mission here and are on our way back to the guild to report to the master," Freed answered. "What business do all of you have here?"

Natsu folded his arms across his chest. "How is that your business?"

"I just answered your question its common sense to answer mine, Natsu," Freed retorted.

"We're on a mission of our own, we're actually only passing through here," Erza finally answered.

Freed nodded in understanding. "I see."

Gajeel looked over at Natsu who was sniffing the air. "What are you doing over there, salamander? Looking for a place to eat?"

Happy flew onto his partner's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

Natsu became serious and growled. "What's he doing here?"

Everyone looked at Natsu strangely. "Who are you talking about?" Gray questioned.

Natsu balled up his fists. "This is finally my change to pay him back. I'm coming for ya." He charged pass the Thunder Legion and ran down the street to everyone's confusion.

"Wait for me, Natsu." Happy flew after him.

"What's that idiot doing?" Gray questioned angry. "Doesn't he realize that we're on an important mission?"

"Let's go!" Erza charged after the dragon slayer with everyone following after her too scare to disobey the S class wizard.

"What the hell are you after, you knucklehead?" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu looked back at the iron dragon slayer. "You're telling me you don't recognize that scent?"

Gajeel sniffed the air. "Wait a minute, he's here."

Natsu focused forward. "This time I'm going to beat him all by myself. No help this time."

"Who are you talking about?" Freed questioned.

"Would you two stop keeping secrets from the rest of us," Evergreen shouted.

Natsu just ignored everyone and kept charging forward. Gajeel speeded up so he could be right beside his fellow dragon slayer. The two finally made it to the alleyway they caught the familiar scent from and turned toward the opening.

"I wonder what I'm missing, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"Well it's clearly important to them," Carla responded.

"I hope it's a tasty fish restaurant," Happy chimed.

"They said it was a person, Happy," Gray interrupted the cat's thoughts.

"My beloved Gray is so smart," Juvia gushed.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped at the entrance of the alleyway and looked down. The others stopped behind them. "So what was this all about?" Gray questioned.

Natsu's eyes trembled. "Laxus." Laxus lied unconscious on the ground in front of them, bleeding out.


End file.
